Trading Faces
by TAGGWRITC
Summary: Max is a foster child on the brink of a melt down. Dealing with her hateful foster mother is not an easy job so when she meets up and coming actress Maya Batchelder she takes it as an opportunity. Luckily, Maya is also tired of her life. Tired of the same old fakeness everyday. When the two discover that they look identical to one another and plot to switch lives, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here it is! My new story! This story is prewritten and I will try to be posting at least once evry other week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Max POV

The sound of a high shrill beep woke me from my sleep. I looked at my alarm clock to see that I was late. I must have hit the snooze button without realizing it. I groaned and got up from my mattress on the floor. My clothes were shoved in the drawers of my dresser and I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans before slipping them on and running out my door.

"Max!" My awful foster mother called before I could escape out the front door.

"Yes, Anne?" I asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" She gave me a look.

"To school," I answered with a 'duh' look on my face.

"Not without cleaning up that mess in the kitchen."

"But that's not my mess." I argued.

"Did I say it was yours? No. Do you still have to clean it up? Yes." She smirked at me. I stalked past her and into the kitchen muttering to myself.

After the mess was dealt with I grabbed my skateboard and sprinted out the door and down the sidewalk. I made it to the school with two minutes to spare and mentally did a victory dance. I walked to my locker and saw Lissa and her posse next to it. Without even casting a glance in their direction, I shoved my skateboard in my locker along with my backpack and grabbed the books I needed for my first class.

"Hey, Max." I heard my best friend, Dylan, say behind me.

"Hey, Dyl," I smiled at him.

"I saw you were almost late again. What did Anne make you do this time?" He knew how much I hated Anne and how she was always making my life miserable.

"Clean up a huge mess in the kitchen. Which, might I add, _she _made." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you in class." I said and walked off to the torture chamber they call the classroom.

* * *

Maya POV

"Cut!" The director called. I got up from my seat on the ground and walked over to my chair. I grabbed a water and chugged it down. The photo shoot had just about worn me out. It was for my new upcoming movie. I had been lying on the ground posing for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes.

"How's the modeling coming?" My friend Iggy said as he walked up and sat in the chair next to me, ignoring the name printed on the back.

"It's quite grueling actually." I stated and took another long sip of water.

"I can tell," he said.

"Hey. You try sitting on the ground posing for thirty minutes." I said. He put his hands up and smiled at me.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" My friend Fang said as he walked up to us and grabbed a water out of the bucket next to me.

"Nothing, just being bored with the superficialness I call my life." I said and gave him a dramatic sigh. He shook his head at me.

"You're a natural-born, actor. Ya know that?" Iggy said.

"I guess," I said and got up to throw my empty bottle away.

"Maya! To the set!" The director called and I sighed. I waved to Iggy and Fang and went back to the photo shoot.

* * *

Max POV

School had been horrible as usual. I rode my skateboard the long way to my work. Yes, I do know how to drive and yes, I do have a driver's license, but do you really think I could afford a car? No? That's what I thought. So here I was, stuck with my skateboard. I thought about what it would be like to be able to shoot lasers from my eyes. Oh, the joys. The diner that Anne owned came in to view and my fantasies of burning my math teacher to ashes disintegrated along with him. I grabbed my skateboard as I made it to the back entrance and slipped into the employee's only zone. In the bathroom I changed into my work uniform of a light blue, collared dress that went to about my knees, a white apron, white roller skates, and a nametag that said, "MAXIMUM". I think it said my full name just because Anne knew it would piss me off.

After shoving my regular clothes into my backpack I locked it into my employee locker and clocked in. I grabbed a pad and pen and started my shift. The first customer that came in was a couple around their mid-thirties. They smiled at me as I welcomed them and led them to a table. _Okay, I won't be spitting in their food. _I thought. The next few customers, however….. One little girl kept making faces at me when her parents weren't looking and when I glared at her she stuck her tongue out at me. Her Mac & Cheese was getting a…_special_ ingredient. Another was an old lady who thought because I worked in a diner meant I had dropped out of high school due to a teen pregnancy or something. Her coffee wasn't going to have _just _sugar in it. I was just about ready to strangle someone when another customer walked in after the little girl and her family and the couple had left. I set the cup of coffee for the old lady down and went to greet the girl. She had on a scarf to cover her head and sunglasses. Peculiar fashion taste, but who am I to judge?

"Hello, welcome to Zippy's, where all service, smiles, and satisfaction comes quick." I said and put on a fake smile. She nodded and said a quiet, "One". I led her to a place a couple seats down from the old lady and went to get the woman her coffee. I turned slightly and spit in the cup before heading to the lady. She glared at me as I handed her the mug.

"'Bout time. I remember in my day you would've gotten fired for how long you took." She narrowed her eyes and I restrained myself from launching myself at her.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm quite sorry to hear that." I said with mock care. The girl a few seats down let out a quick laugh and I glanced at her. Her head was down facing her menu. I looked back at the lady and gave her a smile then went to take the girl's order.

"What can I get for you today? May I mention that our specials are the Running Roast Sandwich and Speedy Caesar Salad?" I said with a pen poised above my writing pad. She laughed slightly.

"You don't have to act like that around me." She said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You don't have to be so enthusiastic and chipper. I can tell you're not like that." I let out a breath.

"Thank, God," I said dramatically and slouched slightly. She laughed. The old lady gave us a look and finished her drink. She laid the cash on the table and stalked out of the diner. I skated over and huffed at the sight.

"What? No tip?" I complained loudly. Luckily, the only person in the restaurant was the girl. She laughed again.

"I wouldn't have tipped you either after seeing what you did to her coffee." She smirked at me. I looked at her and grinned.

"You saw that? Oops," I laughed, "She deserved it. Anyway, what can I get you?" I asked.

"I'll just take a burger," I wrote the order down and skated over to the window.

"Yo, Lenny? One burger!" I told the chef.

"You got it, Max!" He called back.

I poured some ice and coke into a glass and brought it over to the girl. She looked at the glass and shook her head. "I can't accept that."

"Yes, you can. I insist. It's on the house." She sighed and said a quiet, "Okay, thank you." before I set the glass down in front of her. She took a sip and then looked up at my face. Coke flew everywhere.

"Dude!" I said shielding myself from the spray.

"Come with me!" She said and grabbed my arm. She ran along the counter to the little doorway and dragged me into the bathroom. When she let go of my arm we were standing in front of the mirror.

"What?" I asked, beyond confused. She started to unwrap her scarf and long waves, the color of my own, started to fall down her back. She took off her big, black sunglasses to reveal chocolate eyes, slightly lighter than my own. My mouth dropped open.

"You look just like me!" I said and examined our two faces in the mirror. She had the same naturally tan skin that I had, rounded cheekbones, and naturally pink lips. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "That's so cool!" She chuckled.

"My name is Maya." She said and stuck out her hand. I took it and shook once while saying, "Maximum, but call me Max."

"Nice to meet you Max." She said and went to wrap her scarf back around her head.

"What's with the scarf?" I asked.

"Well…." She seemed hesitant to answer.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me." I shook it off and she shook her head.

"No, with what I'm about to ask of you, you deserve to know." I looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"My name is Maya Batchelder. I'm an up and coming actress who's quite popular in the media nowadays." I waved at her signaling her to go on about what this had to do with me. She looked startled that I didn't flip out in her presence but continued. "I've been tired of being in the spotlight lately and I just had a crazy idea.….do you think maybe we could….switch lives?"

* * *

**A/N Yup. It's one of those stories. I haven't actually seen a "Princess and the Pauper" fanfic so I thought it would be fun to write without having any biased opinions. You probably have seen a couple but I hope that this one is different. :) Did you enjoy the first chapter? Tell me in a review! If you aren't already, become a treasure by following me. :) Love you guys!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows. I appreciated every one of them and hope you guys enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

"Huh?" I asked. I was so lost I couldn't even tell left from right anymore.

"Well, I want to know what it's like to go to a regular high school and have regular friends and all that but I can't go to one while being myself. You look just like me so why don't we switch lives for a while? It just kind of popped in my head when I saw your face. I mean you don't have to but I would _really _appreciate it." She looked kind of hopeless, her eyes pleading with me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Getting away from Anne for a while would be amazing. And no school work or teachers to deal with…but what about my friends? Would they know it wasn't me? I mean Nudge and Ella know me pretty well but not enough to pick up all of the small details like Dylan would notice even if I trained her to be like me. I would have to tell Dylan. He _was _my best friend. Maya stared at me and her eyes looked desperate.

"Before we would do this we would need at least a week of meeting up and training each other to be like the other." I said and she immediately perked up.

"Thank you, Max! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed.

"Ah, ah, ah, rule number one, there shall be no hugging of any sort with anybody. And also, I would have to tell my best friend what was going on. He could totally tell if it wasn't me and he can help you when you're with people." I said and she nodded eagerly.

"That's okay with me. I would have to tell my friends Iggy and Fang, too."

"Iggy? Fang? What type of people do you hang out with?" She laughed.

"They're childhood friends. Those are their nicknames. James is Iggy's real name and Nick is Fang." I nodded. She started to wrap her scarf around her head again and put her sunglasses back on before starting to walk out of the bathroom. I followed and walked up to where her spot was. I quickly cleaned up the spilled soda and turned to see a burger sitting, ready to go.

"Thanks, Len!" I called through the window.

"No problem, Max!" He called back.

"So let's get started." Maya said and took a huge bite of her burger. I pulled the seat from behind the cash register and sat in front of her.

"What did you wanna know?" I asked and leaned my elbow on the counter with my head resting on my upturned palm.

"Everything," She answered, "but first let's start with home life. What's it like?"

"Well, I'm a foster kid. My foster mother's name is Anne and she's awful. Hates children. I don't know why she became a foster parent. Probably for the money. Anyway, she makes my life a living hell. Gives me an insane amount of chores to do, won't let me date, forces me to work crazy hours at this dump and then gives me hardly any pay, that sorta thing. But then I have my best friend Dylan to balance it out along with my friends Nudge and Ella. And we can't forget Lenny." I said and she nodded but gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear about the foster child thing, and Anne…" She said and I shrugged.

"Can't have everything handed to you, can you? Gotta work your way to the top," I stated and grinned at her. She gave a weak smile.

"Anything else I should know about your past?" She asked.

"Well, my dad died in a car crash. The other driver was drunk and smashed the entire front of our car in on itself. I survived even though I was only about three. My dad had wrapped about four blankets around me to keep me warm and it ended up saving my life. I had flown through the broken front windshield with only a few cuts and when I landed what would've cracked my skull ended up only knocking me out because the blankets provided padding. My mom had been at work. When she got the news she rushed to hospital immediately. Dad died that night. His injuries were too fatal. I woke up a few hours later with a massive headache and my mom by my bedside, crying. The next few months weren't good. Every time my mom would look at me she would burst into tears. Said I looked too much like my dad. Next thing I knew I was being put in foster care. Been there ever since." I finished with a stone wall up, hiding my emotions from the world.

"I'm so sorry," Maya whispered. She had tears in her eyes as she reached across the counter and put a hand on my arm.

"It's okay, not your fault." I said and gave her a forced smile. She bought it and smiled back, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Well, what about school? What's it like?" She asked and balanced her chin on top of her laced fingers.

"School is…..it's…terrible. It smells, there are ignorant bitches around every corner, all girls are fake and all boys are stupid, and only want to get in your pants. Teachers are snobs. And they almost always hate me." I felt my nose wrinkle at the thought of that hell-house.

"So pretty much, what everyday life is like but with more bimbos in one area?" Maya asked and I chuckled. "Yup," I answered.

"How do you deal with it?"

"Usually I just ignore them but for those occasions when they decide to try and mess with me I say something witty and they shut up as I smirk and walk away like a badass."

"I see, what are your friends like?"

"Ella and Nudge are like two peas in a pod. They both love fashion and makeup and girly things. We're close but not close enough that they'd notice if I was acting just a little strange. Not like Dylan would. Dylan is my best friend. He knows almost all about me. He could most likely write a very personal biography about me but he knows I'd whoop his ass if he did. But back to the girls, extremely girly and always trying to get me to wear something feminine. Never going to happen. Ever. Ella is the one with dark brown hair that goes to about her chest and really intelligent brown eyes. She usually wears skinny jeans and some high shoes and frilly top. Nudge is the mocha-colored skin one. She has brown, corkscrew curly hair. She normally wears a skirt and other froo-froo things and talks about a mile a minute. Dylan has blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He plays on the football team and is really strong and toned but not a total asshole like most of those guys. Like me he's normally just in jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. Nothing special. Most girls have crushes on him so don't be surprised if you get a couple glares."

"I won't. So that's it?" She asked.

"Yup, not much to tell about me," I said and gave her a laugh. "What about you? What's your life story?"

"Well, I was in commercials as a child. I went to a performing arts school and my first big role was about two years ago in an indie film. I have an upcoming movie that is sure to blow up my success, though. My dad left about six months after I was born so I've never known him but my mom and I have a close relationship. She changed back to her maiden name but I kept my dad's name so if you were wondering about that….Um, I met Iggy when I was filming a commercial for a juice company. He was one of the other kids trying out and he was extremely loud and obnoxious. He walked up to me and said 'Hi,' when I didn't answer back he screamed it at me and when I told him to shut up he introduced himself. That was when we were around five. Fang I met a little later. He was the son of a director I was working with. He doesn't talk much. He got his nickname when Iggy went up to talk to him and shouted in his ear. Fang bit him and Iggy screamed like a girl 'What's wrong with you? Why does it feel like you have fangs?! VAMPIRE!' and ran off screaming. I laughed so hard I almost peed myself." She laughed at the memory.

"What do they look like?" I asked, "I don't want to get them mixed up."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. They're polar opposites. Fang has dark shaggy hair and olive skin. His eyes are an obsidian color and he wears all black all the time. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair polar-ice blue eyes and pale skin. They're both tall but Iggy is lanky while Fang is muscular." She described. I nodded.

"What else is there to know?"

"Well, when you're only around Iggy and Fang you can just be yourself, which is practically all the time. You share an apartment with them and go to my mom's house at least once a week with them. When you're around anyone else you have to act proper. Stand straight, never burp or fart, no stuffing your face with food, that sort of thing." She explained while taking another massive bite of burger.

"You don't get to eat fast food like this often, do you?" I asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Not really, I mean, I eat a ton but when I'm in public I usually get like a salad or some other health food crap. That's why I came here actually. I was in desperate need of a good burger without having the paparazzi calling me fat or unhealthy." She shrugged and continued to eat the rest of her burger. I got her another coke and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I eat a ton too." I said and grinned.

"This shouldn't be too hard to fool everyone." She said, and then her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Wait! I forgot to tell you about my friends Gazzy and Angel. They're siblings. Both blonde haired and blue eyed. Gazzy is just like Iggy when it comes to explosives. Iggy and him are total pyromaniacs. Angel is really sweet and extremely smart so be careful when you're around her. She could suspect something. She's really nice but can be really devious when she wants to be." I nodded in understanding and she took a big gulp of her coke. The clock read six fifteen and I sighed in relief. I skated over to the door and flipped the sign from "open" to "closed". The sky outside was orange and pink. I held one finger up to Maya to tell her I'd be out in a second. I went to the back and clocked out before changing back into my black t-shirt and jeans and grabbing my skateboard and backpack.

When I came back out Maya was talking on her cell phone with someone so I stood and waited. She hung up and looked over at me. Her eyes flew to the skateboard and widened. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Please tell me I don't have to learn to ride that." She said and I grinned at her.

"I ride it every day, to and from school and here."

"You don't have a car? Or friends to give you a ride?" She asked.

"Do you really think I can afford a car? And no. My friends don't have their driver's licenses, except Dylan but he has football practice after school almost every day. I have mine but it's only him and I." I explained and shrugged. We exited the diner and I turned and locked the door.

"Well, as soon as this charade starts, I'm getting you a car." She stated.

"How?"

"I'm going to buy you one? Duh."

"Those are so expensive! I can't let you do that!" She shrugged and smirked at me as if to say "Watch me." I rolled my eyes and went to put my skateboard down.

"I have Fang coming to pick me up. You can just catch a ride with us. It's not safe to be out at this time of night by yourself, anyway. And you'll get to meet Fang. Something tells me you guys will really hit it off." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't think so. He seems like more of a friend." I said and picked my skateboard up. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem,"

"Shotgun!" I said just as she was about to say it. I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? I gave you a little insight on their pasts. :) I really appreciated all of your reviews and follows and hope to see some more this chapter. If you aren't already a treasure than hit that button to follow/favorite me and become one. I love you guys! :)**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, I only got three reviews for last chapter which is kind of disappointing…but here's another chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and nothing else.**

* * *

Max POV

"Hey, you wanna play a joke on Fang?" Maya said deviously.

"Sure," I looked at her and smirked. She whispered something in my ear and I nodded. She went and crawled in a bush behind me. A black car with tinted windows pulled up next to me on the curb and I walked to the back door. I set my backpack and skateboard down in the backseat and Maya crawled out from behind the bush to slink onto the floor. I shut the door and went to sit up in the passenger seat next to what I presumed to be Fang. He had olive tone skin and black hair that swooped just above his obsidian eyes. He was definitely a looker. He glanced in my direction and then back to the road and then his eyes widened a little and he whipped his head to look at me again. I stared through the front windshield but the car didn't move. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him but he just stared at me.

* * *

Fang POV

Maya put her stuff in the backseat which took quite long but I figured she was just tired or something. After she sat in the passenger seat I glanced at her and then had to do a double take. She looked….beautiful. I mean, I had known Maya practically all my life but she was never _this_ pretty. Her eyes seemed to be a slightly darker shade of brown and her lips just a little pinker. Her natural waves had hardly noticeable lowlights and her cheeks were naturally rosy. She was in a black T-shirt and dark jeans which was unusual because it seemed pretty tom-boyish for Maya but she made it look like it was straight off the runway. I blinked as she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"We gonna go anytime soon?" Her voice sounded a little different.

"Uh…." _Smooth, _Fang. _Smooth._ I mentally face-palmed.

"Uh….what?" She gave me a look.

"Yeah, we're gonna go." I said and quickly looked away before starting the car forward. "So what's with the sudden change in clothes?" I asked.

"Um…I felt a little lazy today?" She said it like a question.

"HA!" Someone popped up from the backseat and made me swerve the car. I turned the wheel to get it back into our lane before pulling over. Maya and the girl that scared me started cackling like hyenas. "What the hell?!" I said, my heart still racing.

"Hey, Fang. The girl said from the backseat. She looked exactly like Maya but the way she was normally. "This is Max. I met her today in a diner." The girl said and gestured to the one in the passenger seat. I stared at the gorgeous girl and she waved at me. I looked back at Maya and then back at the girl.

"You just met someone who looks almost exactly like you?" I questioned.

* * *

Max POV

The look on his face had me still mentally laughing. His question was directed at Maya and she just nodded from the backseat before handing me my stuff and buckling up. Fang shook his head and finally said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Max." And he gave me a heart stopping half-smile.

"Nice meeting you, too." I said and shook his outstretched hand. Butterflies grew in my stomach from the moment we touched and I could tell he felt something too because his eyes widened slightly even though his face remained impassive. We let go of each other and stared for a moment longer than necessary. Fang moved the car back onto the road and started to drive again. I told him which way to turn.

"So, I see you have a skateboard. You ride?" He asked and I nodded. "That's cool. I used to ride but I haven't in a while." He said.

"Maybe we could go riding together sometime." I suggested and the one half of his mouth turned up in that adorable little half-smile thing again. No. I did not just say it was adorable. Stop lying to me.

"I'd like that," He said.

"Right here," I pointed and Fang pulled up to the curb next to Anne's house. "Maya, I need your number." We swapped phones and put our numbers in. I took my phone from her hand, grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. When I closed the door I ran up to the house and waved to them before going inside.

* * *

Maya POV

I climbed into the front seat and probably flashed Fang because I had a skirt on but I didn't care. We waved back at Max as she entered her house and I looked back at Fang with a smirk on my face as he pulled away from the curb.

"Someone's got a crush," I sang and he blushed furiously before glaring at me and muttering, "I do not,"

"Do too," I nudged his shoulder. "But that's okay, because I think she liked you too."

"Really?" He asked and whipped his head toward me.

"Ha! So you admit it!" I fist pumped and he blushed a darker shade of red. This was a lot of emotion showing for Fang today. "You should ask her out."

"What? We just met and I hardly know her," He said and focused his attention on the road.

"Well, you're going to get to know her even better when she's living with you." I said and he slammed the brakes.

"What?" He looked at me and ignored the horns in the background.

"Go and I'll tell you," The car got to moving again and I explained Max and mine's whole plan to him.

"So, you're meaning to tell me, that you are going to pretend to be her while she pretends to be you just so you can live a normal life for a couple of months?" He asked as we pulled into our apartment's parking lot.

"Basically," I said and got out of the car.

"Maya! What are you thinking?! She could be a psychopathic killer!" Fang said as he ran to catch up to me.

"She's not like that. She's cool and she's been through a lot. I can tell she's not weird or anything. She doesn't give me any of those vibes." I said as we walked into the apartment. The smell of Iggy's cooking filled my nose and I sighed in pleasure. "Hey, Igs!" I called and heard a call back. I entered the kitchen to see Iggy working his magic at the stove. Fang came in behind me.

"So, what happened today in the exciting life of Maya Batchelder?" Iggy said.

"Oh, well, I had a photo shoot, which you knew, got hungry and went to a diner where I met a girl who looks exactly like me, devised a plan with her, Fang met the love of his life and now here we are." Iggy turned around about halfway through my rambling and raised an eyebrow.

"I did _NOT_ meet the love of my life." Fang said and his cheeks turned a slight red again.

"The tomato face says differently." Iggy said and wiggled his eyebrows at Fang.

"Yup, Fang and Max are gonna get married, honeymoon in Jamaica, and make babies." I wiggled my eyebrows at the last part and Iggy laughed, while Fang glared.

"Max is her name? Sounds hot." Iggy turned back to his cooking.

"She's more than hot," I heard Fang mutter.

"If she's not hot then what is she?" I asked and gave him a pointed look.

"She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but I don't know how I could think that having only just met her." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Fang doesn't share his emotions with just anybody and sometimes not even us so, him saying this aloud meant a lot.

"Man, you got bit by the love bug _bad._" I said and walked up to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "Don't sweat it. She was totally into you. She may not realize it yet but she is." He nodded but I could see the slight doubt in his eyes.

"Anyway, what was this plan that you and Max devised?" Iggy asked, changing the subject. I relayed the whole plan to him and he just nodded every once in a while to tell me he was listening.

"Okay, there's just one flaw." He said. "Won't your mom know?"

"Not if you help Max act like me." I said. "_Please?_ I really want to do this and if we're to make this work I need both of your help." Fang nodded and I looked to Iggy. He hesitated but nodded after a second. "Yes! Thank you, both!" I said and gave them both a squeeze.

"Whatever, time to eat." Iggy said and handed both Fang and I a plate.

* * *

Max POV

As soon as I opened the door I heard Anne's voice call for me. I walked to the kitchen and saw her with a newspaper in hand, sitting at the dining table.

"Yes, Anne?" I asked standing in the doorway. She stuck a list of chores out for me to do without glancing up from her newspaper. I snatched the list and threw my stuff in my room before heading to do them. After I was finished I took a quick shower and flopped onto my bed. I saw a text from Dylan and checked it.

(_Dylan, __**Max**_)

_Hey, Maxie. Wuts up?_

_**Well, I have something 2 tel u…**_

_Mmk, wut is it?_

_**I met this grl 2day at work and she looked just like me. Turns out she's a famous movie star and we kind of had this idea…**_

_Where is this going?_

_**She wanted 2 know what it was like 2 go 2 a normal high school and do normal things and I wanted 2 get out of this place 4 a while so we decided that we're going to switch lives 4 a little bit…**_

…_._

_**Dylan? U still there?**_

_Yeah, I'm here. 4 how long are u going to switch lives?_

_**Not long. A couple of months maybe. And we decided 2 train the other on how 2 act so if u could help that would b fantastic…**_

_Sure, Maxie. I g2g. Ttyl._

_**K, thx, Dyl. Bye.**_

I hung up my phone and looked at my clock. It read 9. I pulled my homework out of my backpack and started on that. By the time I was finished, it was 11. I threw my stuff in my backpack, set my alarm, and lied down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**A/N There. How was it? Please review for me. I appreciate everyone's opinions and wish to hear them. I know it seems like Dylan was a little too cool with the idea of his best friend switching lives with someone but it will be more in depth later, I promise. Please review for me! If you aren't already please hit that button to Follow/Favorite me and become a treasure! I love you guys and hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **

**P.S. I made a few additions to my profile if you wanted to check it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here is chapter 4. I hope this clears anything that you had questions about. I got 8 reviews last chapter which was amazing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

After school it was one of the few days that I had off of work so I decided to call Maya and see if she was available for training. Her cell phone went to voicemail so I left a message and decided to go and shoot hoops at the park like any other day. When I got there I saw Dylan.

"Hey," I said as I caught his rebound and ran around to shoot a lay-up.

"Don't you 'Hey,' me. You still have some explaining to do." He said and snatched the ball from me.

"I thought you said you were fine with everything!" I countered.

"Max, I'm not agreeing to something unless I know all of the details." He gave me a look and I sighed; knowing he was right.

"Fine," I went and sat on the park bench next to the court and he sat next to me. "This girl came into the diner yesterday while I was working and we struck up a conversation. I gave her a free coke and when she looked up at my face she spit it out everywhere. From there she dragged me into the bathroom, showed me she looked exactly alike, told me who she really was, and shared her idea. I wanted to get away from school and Anne for a little while so I agreed. We've decided to train each other to be like one another and I really need your help. I can't do this on my own and neither can she." I practically begged. Dylan blinked before wrapping me in a hug. I was startled for a second before hugging back.

"Okay, I'll help you, but only because it's what you want." He said and I squeezed him even tighter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and pulled away to show him my smile. He chuckled and let me go; heading back to the court.

"Wanna play twenty one?" He asked.

"Oh, you're so on." I smiled and got up from my seat.

* * *

Maya POV

After my interview I checked my phone and saw that I had a call from Max. She left a voicemail.

"Hey, Maya. This is Max, just wanted to see if you had any free-time today to get started on that training. Call me back if you can." I checked the time and saw it was only about four-o-clock. I dialed her number and waited as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She sounded tired but not sleepy tired. Like, after running tired.

"Hey, Max. It's Maya. You called? I have some time." I told her and she panted a couple of times before answering.

"Oh, okay. That's great. Just hold on one second." The sound of emptiness came from the other end of the line along with a few muffled voices that I couldn't make out. "My friend Dylan and I are at the park by North Bend Elementary. Can you meet us there and we can go somewhere private?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring Iggy and Fang with me too." I said and hung up. "Fang! Get the car! We're going to pick up Iggy and go to the park!" I called across the studio and he nodded. I grabbed my coat and went to head out the door. He jogged to catch up.

* * *

Max POV

Twelve minutes later the black car from yesterday pulled up alongside the curb. I ran up next to the driver's side window and Dylan followed behind me. Fang rolled it down and gave me that half-smile again. I smiled back and then leaned down to look into the other side at Maya.

"Hey, Maya. Ready for training?" I asked and she nodded.

"Get in," She gestured to the back seat and I opened the door and slid into the middle next to a pale guy who I presumed to be Iggy. Dylan sat in the seat behind Fang and the car pulled away from the curb.

"Max, this is Iggy. Iggy, Max. And you know Fang." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Iggy." I said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." He said and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Maya, Dylan. Dylan, Maya. Iggy, Dylan. Dylan, Iggy. Fang, Dylan. Dylan, Fang." I said and they all cocked an eyebrow at me. "Fine. Guys, Dylan. Dylan, guys." They all laughed and nodded their understanding. The car fell into an awkward silence as we drove along.

"So, where are we going?" I finally asked.

"To a special place that we found a couple of years ago that no one knows about." Fang answered and I nodded.

After a few minutes the car turned down a dirt road. The car continued on and finally we reached a big lake with a small cabin a few yards away from where we were parked. I gasped and looked out the windshield.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Yeah, that's why we liked it." Maya smiled at me and got out of the car.

* * *

Dylan POV

I had been indiscreetly glancing at Maya the entire car ride. Yeah, she did look like Max but I picked up on the little differences. Her eyes were more of a golden brown than a chocolate brown and her hair was blonder. Her cheeks were slightly less rosy and she smiled a hell of a lot more. She was beautiful. She smiled after saying something to Max and got out of the car. I followed and looked out at the lake. It was big and round; surrounded by forest. The birds chirped happily overhead and I couldn't help but think that this place was just too perfect to exist. I turned to whisper this to Max but saw she was busy talking with that Fang guy. I saw him half-smile at her almost as if he was trying not to and her beam up at him. I smirked. Something was definitely going to happen there. I was going to have to check this guy out and make sure he wouldn't hurt my Max. I walked over to the Iggy person and started up a conversation with him.

"So, how's life?" I started. He chuckled.

"It's treating me well. No injuries and I'm breathing. What about yourself?"

"Nothing much going on. Just trying to cope with the fact that my best friend found someone who looks almost exactly like her and is planning on switching places for a couple of months, but no biggie." I shrugged. He grinned.

"Sounds like fun,"

* * *

Max POV

I laughed at Fang.

"He really did that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yup, he blew up a stink bomb in my cabin and I smelled like skunk for weeks. Iggy's kind of a pyromaniac." I nodded and looked out at the glistening water.

"It really is beautiful," I said and walked toward the shore. I picked up a rock and skipped it across the water's surface.

"It's not the only beautiful thing I see." Fang said almost inaudibly. Unsure if I heard him right I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed and said, "What?" Just as he was about to answer, Maya burst out of the cabin and yelled at us to come in. Fang, Iggy, and Dylan walked ahead as I lagged behind to glance one more time at the lake.

"Let's get started." Maya clapped her hands together and walked over to the table. "While you people were out talking and flirting," She gave a knowing glance toward Fang and I and I blushed furiously. We were not flirting. He looked just as flustered as I and I felt everyone else smirk. I glared at Dylan and punched him in the arm. "I wrote down a list of basic things we would need to know about ourselves."

"Let me see that," She slid the legal pad toward me across the table. "Favorite color: Aquamarine blue. Favorite band, I have a couple, Incubus, Sleeping With Sirens, Breaking Benjamin, Paramore, etc. Favorite genre of music: I love them all. Fav-"

"Whoa! Hold up, Maxie. I can't follow you. We need to take this slowly." Maya interrupted. I groaned loudly and slouched in my seat.

"But that takes so much work. And it's like school!" I sat up horrified. "I don't want to endure school outside of school!" I clasped my face with my hands and heard Dylan chuckle. I turned and punched him in the arm again.

"OW! Would you stop that?! Why did I never know that you had such a strong punch? You really should go out for boxing. You'd probably win all of the matches yourself." I glared and he shut up. Fang and Iggy chuckled and I sent them both a glare that got them to shut up too.

"Just write down your answers on the paper." Maya said and handed me a pen. I wrote down all of my answers and slid the pad back to her. She read over it and nodded.

"Well, this should be interesting." She said and smiled at me. I cocked an eyebrow. "Most of your answers are completely different from mine." She said and ripped the pieces of paper free off of the legal pad. She wrote down her answers to all of the same questions on a separate piece of paper and handed it to me when she was finished. I read it over.

_Favorite color: Purple _

_Favorite Bands: Gorillaz, Paramore, Incubus, etc._

_Favorite genre of music: Pop/Rock_

_Favorite movie: The Titanic_

_Favorite Book: Beautiful Creatures_

_Favorite number: 6_

_Favorite food: Anything cooked by Iggy_

_Favorite people: Fang, Iggy, and my mom. _

"Coolio, so now what?" I asked and gave her a look.

"Now's time to learn how to act like one another," She said and smiled. I nodded and got up from the table to head to the couch. I sat down in the middle and Fang and Iggy sat on either side of me. Dylan sat down next to Maya and by the way he was fidgeting I could tell he had a crush on her. I smirked and he glared at me to say, "Be quiet," I laughed almost silently and looked up again at Maya.

"So, first thing you need to know is to sit up straight." She said and I sat up straighter in my seat. "Second, always talk politely and never burp or fart or anything." Right after she said that I let out a long burp just to annoy her. She rolled her eyes as I grinned and Iggy nearly peed himself laughing.

"That was a new record!" He exclaimed and clutched his sides.

"Thank you, I'm here all evening." I bowed from my seated position. Dylan shook his head at me but was smiling and Fang chuckled.

"As I was saying, you should be very ladylike in public but when you're only around Fang and Iggy you can be yourself." She said and I nodded.

"Well, to be like me, just slouch, make witty comebacks at everybody, glare at any guys that whistle as you walk by, never take no for an answer, and basically only talk if spoken to." I said and looked to Dylan. "Any two cents to add?" I asked.

"Be a badass and stick around me. I'll help you." He said and smiled at Maya. Her cheeks turned a slight red as she smiled back.

"That sounds good for now." She said and stood up.

"What happens next?" I asked.

"We really train each other physically and after that, wardrobe!" She clapped excitedly and I felt my eyes widen.

"No one said anything about wardrobe."

"If we're going to be each other we have to dress like the other." She rolled her eyes at my cluelessness. I shook my head.

"But you're all girly and I'm all….Max." I explained and she chuckled.

"Well, then, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" And she walked out of the cabin.

* * *

**A/N There you have it. A little bit of training. I want to thank you all for following this story and I also want to say that I especially enjoyed reading all of your reviews. They make me happy. Special thanks to Natalie, Serenaisbestezrq387, Whisper Your Name, and HAILMARY for sharing their thoughts and suggestions in their reviews. :) If you aren't already become a treasure by Following/Favoriting me below. **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N *_IMPORTANT MESSAGE, READ THIS!_* Thank you guys all for the reviews and suggestions and opinions! It really means a lot to me. But because this story is pre-written I can't really incorporate many suggestions until later in the story because while you are all reading Chapter 5, I've already written Chapter 11. I'm six chapters ahead of you guys so don't get frustrated with me because your suggestion hasn't made any impact on my story yet. It probably will but only in later chapters. :) I hope this makes sense and you continue to enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

"No. Absolutely not." I said from inside the dressing room. It was Saturday and Maya had said we would start on wardrobe. We had already trained each other on our physical characteristics a few times but nothing on clothing. She decided to take me shopping today with the guys so that I had clothes to wear while I was out in public. She had shoved a pile of clothes in my hands and pushed me into a dressing room before I could object and now here I was; standing with a dress on that only went to about mid-thigh. It was flow-y and blue. Bo-ho I guess you could call it. Very spring-like. Very un-Max like.

"I bet it looks great. Come out and show us." Maya said on the other side of the door.

"No. This is way too short and totally unrealistic." I argued.

"Max."

"Maya."

"Max! Get out here or I'll take away the reward of chocolate chip cookies that I promised!" At that the dressing room door flew open. I ran down the narrow hallway and out into the viewing area to show her how I looked.

"Max, that looks amazing on you!" She said and walked around me to get a better look. The dress was my favorite shade of blue and had a brown, woven belt that went around my waist. The top was like a crop top that ended just past my breast but was connected to the bodice of the dress. I glanced up to see Iggy and Dylan with wide eyes and Fang's Adam's apple bobbing.

"What do you guys think?" I asked and pleaded with my eyes for them to say it looked bad.

"Max, if I hadn't known you since the second grade and loved you like a sister I would so ask you out right now." Dylan said and might I add that none of them had even looked at my face to see the warning.

"If Fang weren't so in love with you I would do the same." Iggy said and I saw Fang whip his head around to glare at him. Iggy smirked back.

"You look incredible, Max." Fang said and finally looked up into my eyes. I nodded slowly not entirely believing them. I clutched my hands in front of me and turned to see Maya smirking.

"Told you," Was all she said. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the dressing room to try on the next outfit. It was a bit more my style but definitely not something I would wear. The skirt was about knee-length and pleated. It was black like the top. The shirt was a sheer material with a built in tank top. It was sleeveless but had a collar and buttoned up. I walked out to the others and received another round of compliments before heading back in. Five outfits and three stores later we were leaving the mall with a crap-load of bags and I was munching on chocolate chip cookies.

"You really didn't have to buy any of this. I could have just worn your clothes. I can't afford to buy you a whole new wardrobe to be me, anyway." I said as we walked to the car around a mouthful of cookie.

"Max, I understand. It's okay. Take it as a gift. You don't have to pay me back. It's like the car. I ask for nothing in exchange." Maya said and smiled at me. I smiled sheepishly back and we all loaded into the car. This time we were riding in a big, black SUV. Maya said that this was Fang's car and he had been driving her car the last few times. I had called shot gun so I sat in the front by Fang while Iggy, Maya, and Dylan sat in the back. We pulled up to a big building to drop Maya off because she had another interview she had to get ready for. She waved goodbye and ran off as we pulled away. Next we dropped Dylan off at school so he could get ready for his football game. As we drove, Iggy said that he wanted to get home quickly because he had to do something later on, so instead of dropping me off we went to Maya and the boys' apartment to drop him off.

"I can walk from here. It's okay. I don't want you to have to drive all the way to my house and have to come all the way back." I said and started to open my door. A strong hand reached out and pulled my door shut as it opened. I turned to see Fang reaching across me.

"One, it's too far for you to walk home. And two, I was wondering, since it's not that late in the day, if we could go skating together like we said we would?" He asked. I smiled and nodded at him. God, I felt like such a bimbo. Why was it so hard to speak around him? I just met the guy and he was already making my heart race at the thought of him. He half-smiled back. "Perfect, just let me get my board." He hopped out of the car and ran into the house only to emerge a few minutes later with a skateboard in hand.

We drove to my house and I ran inside to get my board trying to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb the Wicked Witch of the West. I silently closed the door and ran to Fang's car. He drove to a nearby park and we both got out to ride alongside each other.

"You said that you hadn't ridden in a while?" I asked and he nodded. "Then let's see how rusty you are." I said and gestured for him to get on his board. He could ride for about fifty feet without losing his balance. "Okay, not bad." I commented and nodded my head. He sheepishly smiled at me and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. No, wait, what? Scratch that. That's a lie. It was not cute it was just unusual for Fang. Yeah, that's it.

"I'm sorry; don't let me hold you back." He said and I shook my head at him.

"Hold me back? You won't hold me back. A couple times riding and you'll get the hang of it again." I told him. "Here, let's start with your balance." I walked up to stand in front of him. "You start off great but then it's like your upper body gains weight later on. Keep your shoulders squared and your feet shoulder width apart." I said and adjusted him. I pushed his broad shoulders back slightly and moved his leg to be even with his shoulder. "Better?" He nodded. "Try it again with that posture." I said. He did and this time he made it about one hundred feet before he had to stop. "See? That helped loads." I ran up to him and knelt down to grab the board, then stood back up. "You'll be back on the board doing tricks in no time." I smiled up at him and froze. His eyes were gazing gently down at my own and his stare was so intent that I couldn't move. His eyes roamed my face and settled on my lips. He started to lean down but I ducked away from him. He looked slightly hurt. "Let's not start this now. Okay? I'm not ready for a relationship and I just met you. I don't want to start into something that I know I can't control." I whispered quietly to him. I looked down at the ground afraid to see anger in his eyes but he used his hand to tilt my chin so I had to look at him. I saw understanding.

"Okay," He whispered back and smiled lightly at me. It felt good to know that he didn't feel anger towards me for rejecting him. He still wanted to be my friend and didn't want to force me into something I didn't want. I smiled at the thought before getting back to the lesson.

* * *

Fang POV

Max was scared. I could see it in her eyes. But that was okay with me. I could wait. She was probably afraid of getting left because of a past boyfriend. She hardly knew me so if she grew to know I wouldn't do that to her maybe she would accept me. We continued with our lesson for another good hour and by the end she had me practicing some basic tricks.

"You're an extremely fast learner Fang." She stated on the walk back to the car.

"I like to think so," I said and gave her my half-smile that only she could evoke out of me.

The drive to Max's house was silent, but not awkward, more…peaceful. And comfortable.

"Thanks for the ride, Fang." She said as we pulled up to the curb beside her house.

"No problem. Thanks for the lessons." I said. She smiled shyly at me and hesitated before leaning over the console and kissing my cheek. I sat there startled for a second as she leaned back into her seat.

"Thank you, for understanding." She said and got out of the car. My hand went up to where she had kissed it. Tingles erupted from where her skin had touched me. It brought bees to my stomach and a smile to my lips. I pulled away from the curb after making sure that Max got inside. Today had been….great.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for reading this fanfiction and don't worry. The Fax has not started yet and won't start for a while. I just want to tease you guys. To HAILMARY: Thank you for your opinion! I thought I rushed into the fax too fast in my other stories and that's why I wanted to pre-write this one. Because of the wait time when it came to updating when it had only been like six chapters it felt like it had been twelve so by pre-writing this one I can gauge the time span in the actual story better. To Miss Fallen-Talent: I'm sad to say that there are very few training session chapters in this story. :/ sorry. To SpookyRemotes: Haha, try Mylan only the M is Maya instead of Max. To NotReallyNudge: I'm not really sure what you mean by that. Do you mean spend more time explaining their thoughts or their actions? To oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo: hahahahahahaha. Thank you all for the reviews! I enjoyed reading every single one of them. If any of you have an account on Polyvore you should check me out and if you tell me your account name I'll do the same. My name is the same as it is on here only no caps. taggwritc. If you aren't already become a treasure for me to add to my treasure chest by Following/Favoriting me below. :) **

**"***_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE, READ THIS!***_** Thank you guys all for the reviews and suggestions and opinions! It really means a lot to me. But because this story is pre-written I can't really incorporate many suggestions until later in the story because while you are all reading Chapter 5, I've already written Chapter 11. I'm six chapters ahead of you guys so don't get frustrated with me because your suggestion hasn't made any impact on my story yet. It probably will but only in later chapters. :) I hope this makes sense and you continue to enjoy this story."**

**~ TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I was busy with schoolwork that I have to finish before the end of summer and my soccer practices have started back up so I might not be updating as frequently. Have any of you read the book Sweet Evil? It's really good if you haven't. I read it a while back but I haven't been able to get my hands on the sequel yet so NO SPOILERS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. Those are the sole property of James Patterson.**

* * *

Max POV

I gently closed the front door behind me and took slow careful steps toward the stairs. All of a sudden a green faced demon stood before me with her hair in curlers and her arms crossed.

"AHH!" I screamed and clutched my chest.

"Where have you been?" Anne asked. She was wearing her pink bunny slippers and robe.

"Out with friends," I answered and slipped past her into the kitchen.

"That's funny, I don't remember you asking to be 'out with friends'." Anne followed me to the fridge.

"That's because I didn't ask." I replied. I knew I was in for it now but I didn't care. She had treated me like shit for far too long and pissing her off wasn't on the top of my list of "things not to do".

"You will talk to me with respect, you little bitch." She spat. I laughed dryly.

"Oh, why? Because _I _get so much of that around here? I don't think so." I grabbed a soda and started to head for the stairs. Anne shook with rage and before I could blink her hand whipped out and slapped me across the face.

Now, Anne had hit me before. Not constantly like abuse but every once in a while she would and this shouldn't have angered me as much as it did but it did. I turned back to look at her slowly.

"Let that teach you to respect your elders." She snapped. I grabbed the wrist of the hand that had slapped me and pulled her towards me. Anne was only about 5'3" so I towered over her at 5'10". Her face was a mere inches from mine and I spoke softly but harshly towards her.

"You're not my mother. You're not even related to me and _thank God_ for that. Having that been said, you have _no right _to touch me in that manner. I'll give respect when I receive respect. I'm done dealing with you. What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I let go of her wrist before backing away slowly. Anne just stood there. Watching as I retreated. I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room.

The gray of my walls met me as I stepped through my doors. My mattress sat on the floor in the middle of my room with an alarm clock sitting on the ground next to it. My dresser sat next to a small desk that stood across from the bed and on the very back wall was a pair of glass doors. I stepped through the doors onto the balcony overlooking the neighborhood. It was around 6 so the sky was a pink color with hues of yellow and orange. I slumped onto a chair as my mind raced. That little scene in the kitchen wasn't because Anne had slapped me. It was because that whole thing with Fang had scared me. I had never been wanted before and I realized that. My mom gave me up and my foster mom hated me. Fang had made me realize feelings that had been stuffed down into my subconscious for years that no one could evoke out of me. I stood on my ledge and gazed at the skyline, pondering this.

* * *

Maya POV

"Thank you, for letting us interview you, Maya." Said the overly-perky TV personality.

"You're very welcome. I had a great time." I lied through my big fake smile.

"Aaaannnnd cut! That's a wrap people." Said the director from his seat next to the camera man. I instantly slumped and sighed heavily from my chair. I got up and walked over to where my purse was on the makeup table. Pulling out my phone, I called Fang.

(_Maya, __**Fang**_)

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Hey, Fangy. It's Maya. My interview is done. Can you come pick me up?"_

"_**Yeah, sure. Be there in 10."**_

I hung up and grabbed my things to go wait on the curb.

* * *

"Hello. You're Maya Batchelder, right?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a guy around 6' standing there. He had curly-ish pale brown hair and tannish skin. His eyes were a silvery blue. He wore a black V-neck and dark jeans with converse. I suddenly grew self-conscious as his eyes skimmed down my bare legs. I was wearing a purple skirt with a black belt and a light purple tank top. My shoes were a darker tan color. They were a combat boot style heel which made me about two inches taller so I was around his height.

"Yeah, and you are…?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Omar Rinsky but my friends call me Omega." He smiled and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Omega. May I ask what it is you do here?" I gestured at the big building where I just had my interview.

"I'm in charge of assisting the director." He answered and I snorted which was completely unattractive and unlike me.

"So, you're the director's assistant?" I clarified.

"Basically," He smiled at me. His teeth were so white I was just about blinded. "What's a pretty lady like yourself doing out on the curb. Do you need a ride?" He asked and I smiled slightly at his flirtation.

"I'm waiting for my friend to come and pick me up." I answered.

"Do you mind if I wait with you? I wouldn't want anyone to come and hurt you if I can stop it."

"Go ahead, I probably need someone to stand with me anyway." I gave him a quick smile then sat on the curb. He sat down next to me; closer than a friend but still farther away than a boyfriend. "So….what's it like being a director's assistant?"

"It's…interesting. Some of the things he has me do are questionable but everyone has to start from the bottom, right?" I nodded my head. It kind of reminded me of what Max had said on the first day we met. I pushed the thought away.

"Give an example. What has he asked for recently that's been odd?"

"Well, last week he asked me to pick up some cat food."

"And…?"

"He doesn't have a cat." I laughed.

"What the heck? Who needs cat food when they don't have a cat?"

"It gets weirder. I saw it in his dressing room's trash bin later with a spoon."

"Oh, God! He ate it?!" I couldn't contain my disgust.

"I have no idea but I have a pretty good clue that he did."

"Ugh. That's gross."

"Yeah, but enough about the director. What about you? What's your job like?"

"It's…stressful. I have to act like everything in my life is just Jim Dandy for the public, I'm constantly having to memorize lines, and keeping track of what's being said about me where is pretty damn hard. But aside from all that I'm really lucky. I have great friends that I met while on the job, I get to see new places all the time, and the adventure makes for great story-telling." I smiled at him.

"Sounds interesting, how's about you tell me more over dinner tomorrow?" My smile widened.

"That sounds nice. Can I have your number?" He nodded and asked for a slip of paper. I handed him one out of my purse along with a pen and he wrote it down. I wrote down my number for him and we exchanged papers. "It was nice talking with you, Omega, but I have to go. My friend is here." I stood and walked over to the passenger side door of Fang's SUV.

"Okay, see you Saturday. I'll text you the details later."

"Okay, bye." I smiled before getting into the car.

* * *

Max POV

It had been a few hours since I had blown up at Anne and I found a stack of three papers on the dining room table. "CHORES FOR MAX" was written in all capitals across the top of the first page. I groaned and got started on them. I was done with the first three in an hour but I still had a ton more to do. It would take me at least two days to finish all of them and that's not including school and homework. Anne came walking down the stairs as I was mopping the floor.

"Let that teach you not to sass me." She said and sneered as she walked across my newly mopped floor. I gritted my teeth and ignored her comment. She walked to the fridge and pulled a tub of ice cream out. As she scooped it into a bowl she made sure to spill a big chunk of the sticky stuff onto the floor.

"Oops." She smirked at me, "Clean that up, would ya?" I glared daggers at her and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to flinch. She sashayed up the stairs and I continued to mop. By midnight I was exhausted and I hadn't even finished the first page. I dragged myself up the stairs and flopped onto my bed where I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! I got 9! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my fanfictions. :) To Pringles 4 Y'all: Yeah, that might be fun to write a fanfic together. I've never really been a fan of anime but I'll try it out. The only anime I've ever liked is Sergeant Frog (Love that show). Thank you! It means a lot to me that you think I'm a talented writer. :) To Nudge24: I'm not telling but I can tell you that in this story no, Dylan is not evil. You'll grow to see his bond with Max in some later chapters. To NotReallyNudge: Your suggestion is really funny considering your pen name, just so you know, and thank you for telling me! I will work on improving in later chapters. :) To SpookyRemotes: Haha, I like your prediction and I'm not sure about Ari. I guess we'll just have to see. Thank you all so much for supporting me in this story and I hope you continue to enjoy! If you aren't already become a treasure by clicking the button to follow/favorite me. :)****  
**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yay! Chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Maya POV

I had called Max over to help me get ready for the date. It was around 4:30 so she should have been arriving any minute. Omega had texted me to say that he would pick me up at six and we would go to this great little seafood place he had heard about. I heard a knock on the front door. As I sped down the hallway I called to Fang and Iggy.

"I'LL GET IT!" I opened the door to see Max standing there. She was dressed in a black, off-the-shoulder, shirt, black converse, and a pale blue denim skirt. It was really cute and a Max-type of girly. "Hey." I smiled as she waltzed in.

"Hey. You said you wanted help getting ready for your date?" She asked and I nodded.

"This is a great opportunity for you to see the apartment, too." I said and she shrugged. As we walked down the hall I pointed out all of the rooms. "Fang's room," I said and gestured to the first door on the left. "Iggy's room," I pointed to the second door on the left. "Bathroom," I pointed across the hall from Iggy's room. "And my room," I walked into the master bedroom at the very end of the hall. Max walked in slowly, studying everything on the walls. My room was lit by a geometric white chandelier. Billowing white curtains hung from the room length windows. My bedspread was black with red and white pillows. Pictures were hung every-so-often along my walls. As we walked farther into my room I gestured for Max to follow me into a small inlet which led to my bathroom and walk-in closet. I walked into the closet and she followed, gaping at all of the clothes. "I can't decide what to wear." I said and turned to her.

"And you expect me to know? I'm not into fashion." Max said.

"The outfit you have on now is cute." She looked down and studied her clothes.

"Okay, I'll pick out a couple of outfits that I think would be good and you can tell me which one you like best." She decided.

"Sounds good," I walked out of the closet and sat on my bed. A few minutes later, Max came out holding three outfits. I stood and she laid them on the bed. One was a blue denim shirt dress, a 3/4 sleeve black blazer and some black flats. "I don't think this one is fancy enough." I said and pushed it aside. Another was a black leather skirt, a honey colored top with a black scoop-neck with a bowtie, black pumps with bows around the ankles, and a black blazer. "This one is cute," I said and studied the next one. It was a basic black dress with a low neckline, a red skinny belt around the waist, and sheer fabric over the whole thing. It was paired with black, patent leather pumps, and a white, 3/4 sleeve, cardigan that went to about mid-waist. "I like this one, too. Which do you think?" She studied them both and shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you're no help. I'll ask Fang and Iggy." I said and picked both outfits up.

"'Kay. I'll be waiting." She plopped down on my bed. I walked out of my room and went to knock on Iggy's door. Luckily, him and Fang were in there playing a video game. I stood in front of the screen and they cursed at me to move.

"No. Help me pick an outfit." I said and held up both. They rolled their eyes but paused the game.

"The skirt and top," Iggy said finally after studying both. Fang nodded his agreement.

"'Kay, thank you. Max! The skirt and the top!" I shouted as I walked out of the room.

"Max is here?" Fang asked and looked over at me excitedly then caught himself and looked back at the screen like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, she picked out the outfits." I said and smirked at him.

"Oh," He said.

"YES! Final kill! I beat you!" Iggy said and threw his controller on the bed before doing a dance to celebrate his victory.

"Dammit," Fang said and shrugged.

"Maya! What's taking so long?" Max said as she walked up to me. She glanced into Iggy's room and smiled. "Hey, Iggy." He paused in his dance to wave then continued. "Hey, Fang." Was that a slight blush I saw on Max and Fang's cheeks? Max assessed the situation and smirked at Fang. "Beat you at _Call of Duty_?" She asked and he nodded his head in shame.

"Not just 'beat'. _Crushed._" Iggy said and grinned at Max. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Nice, let's go Maya. We have to do your hair and makeup and crap." She said and started down the hall.

"Do you even know how to do hair or makeup?" I asked as I followed her.

"Well, I'm pretty good at art so it couldn't be much different." She shrugged as we walked into my bathroom. "Your hair is already curled and I'm pretty good at braiding so I have an idea." She sat me down in a chair she had set up in front of the mirror and got to work. About an hour later she was done and she held up a mirror to show me.

"That's incredible, how did you do that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I dutch braided it until all of your hair was in then as I finished each link in the braid I pulled some of the hairs on one side out to look like petals. Then I wrapped it up and around and pinned it in place." She explained. My hair was styled to look like a flower bun.

"Are you sure it will stay in once I put my outfit on?" I asked and she nodded.

"There's enough pins in there to be melted down and made into a ship." She said and smirked.

"Okay, now makeup." She spun me around and studied my face, then got to work. When she was done she held up the mirror again. My eye shadow was white which faded into black smoky ends like if the end of a paper had been smoking. The lips were decorated with nothing except clear gloss. Mascara had enhanced my eyelashes and the look was complete. "Looks good. I'll go change now." I walked into my closet and closed the door. I slipped into the ensemble and studied myself in the full-length mirror. It looked awesome. I walked out to show Max and she smiled at her handy work.

"I look good." She smirked and I smiled.

"Come on, let's show the boys." I said and she followed me out of the room and into the living room. The guys were lounging on the couch watching a scary movie. Fang had the popcorn bowl resting on his stomach. "Hey, guys. What do you think? Max did everything." I twirled in a circle for them.

"_Max _did that?" Iggy guffawed. "I didn't know you could be a girl, Maximum." She squinted her eyes and mocked him before glaring.

"You ever call me 'Maximum' again and I'll cut off your balls." She threatened and Iggy's face paled while his hand went instinctively over his crotch.

"That's harsh," He stated and went back to watching the movie casting nervous glances over his shoulder at Max every so often.

"You look amazing," Fang said and nodded his head in approval. Max smirked and walked over to sit next to Fang. She plopped onto the couch and took a big handful of popcorn, shoving it into her mouth.

"I know, I'm good." She spoke around a mouthful of mushed up popcorn. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Gross, thank you, though. You really helped me."

"No problem," She shrugged. "You're just lucky Anne is mad at me and gave me the early morning shift at work today."

"What happened?" I asked and Max shrugged.

"Long story, I don't want to bum you out about where you'll be living for a few months right before your date." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, but you'll tell me later, right?" She nodded but something in her eyes told me she probably wouldn't. A knock on the door startled me and I got up to see if it was Omega. He stood at the door dressed in dark jeans, a black button up, a black blazer, and all black sneakers.

"Wow, you look incredible." He said as he scanned me. He smiled when his eyes landed on my face.

"Thank you," I responded and glanced over my shoulder at the others. _"Bye,"_ I mouthed and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Max can be girly when she wants to be. What did you think? Was it good? Next chapter is Maya's date and the chapter after that…drama. ;) I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. To MaximumAngel1: I know, Anne does suck but Max can't run away because she's only seventeen and Anne would file her as a runaway and drag her back and all of that. It will be clear why she sticks around in the *cue dun dun dun* drama chapter. To Nudge24: I've only ever read one fanfic with Omega in it so I decided to put him in this story. To SpookyRemotes: As I said before it will all be clear in *cue dun dun dun* the drama chapter. To Duskingdawn: Why, thank you! I was beginning to worry that this story wasn't any good compared to my other stories because it's not being reviewed as much but you seem to like it so I guess I'm doing something right. :) Thank you all for reading this story! If you aren't already become a treasure for me to add to my treasure chest by hitting the button to Follow/Favorite me!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yay! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Max POV

"How do you think the date will go?" I asked the boys while I stared a little longer at the door.

"Maya will probably be swept off her feet and won't stop talking about him for the next week." Iggy predicted. Fang just shrugged. We continued to watch the movie which was incredibly stupid, might I add. My hand reached to grab some popcorn and came up with nothing so I snatched the bowl from Fang's stomach and walked to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cabinets, I finally found the popcorn and stuck it in the microwave. A few seconds later Iggy waltzed into the kitchen through the doorway looking mischievous. He opened the fridge and said casually over his shoulder, "So you and Fang, huh?" My eyes widened.

"What? No. What are you talking about? What gave you the impression that we're a…thing? No." He chuckled.

"Max, calm down; I was only asking. I see the way you look at each other. He likes you. Just…give him a chance. Maybe when you move in here you'll get to know him better." He said and smiled at me before walking out of the kitchen. The microwave beeped and I poured the popcorn into the bowl, pondering what Iggy had said. The way we look at each other? Do I like him? I mean, he is incredibly sweet but he's not a total softy. He treats me with respect but isn't afraid to argue with me. He's attractive and mysterious with a lot of parts of him that he keeps hidden, which I like… Maybe I do like him. But I barely know him! I couldn't possibly….

"Max? You okay?" Fang poked his head around the corner and quirked an eyebrow at me. I realized I had been standing above the popcorn bowl for at least three minutes without moving. I turned to look at Fang.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go suffer through the rest of this movie." I smirked and he half-smiled while following me out to the living room. That decision on whether or not I liked him was going to have to take a rain check.

* * *

Maya POV

Omega's car pulled into a place in front of a fancy looking restaurant. A fountain spouted out water from a fish's mouth and into a pool of other fish in front of the building. The building itself was a blue with fish nets hanging off of either end of the sign above the door that read, _Captain Jack's._ Lights illuminated the rustic-looking lettering. The doors to the inside looked like the doors on a ship. Omega got out from his driver's seat and ran around the car to open my door for me. As I stepped out of the car he bowed, took my hand in his, and said, "Milady", before kissing the back of it and standing up straight with a smile on his face.

"Why, thank you, my noble servant." I smiled back and curtsied. He laughed before taking my hand in his and walking me to the restaurant. Inside was busy and sea-like. The ceiling was chalk-full of fishing gear. A boat hung suspended above the tables and nets and tridents and fishing poles hung in every nook and cranny there was in the place. Blue spotlights were aimed at different angles along the ceiling and it gave the walls an ocean-y color. They were painted sea-green. The tables were made of old ship wheels with glass lain over them. The booths had blue seats and old battered wooden tables. Employees ran around serving food while wearing poofy white shirts tucked into black trousers along with black pirate boots. It smelled of fish and sea-breeze.

"Reservations for Rinsky; party of two?" He asked the girl who stood at the front desk. She typed something into her computer and smiled up at Omega.

"Yes, here you are. Let me escort you to your table." She grabbed two menus and bustled off through the maze of ship wheels until we reached a table in a back corner. We sat down and then she handed us our menus saying that a waitress or waiter would be with us momentarily. I smiled at the girl and she nodded as she left us.

I studied our surroundings. We were relatively alone in the corner with only a few other tables occupied around us and the lighting was a bit dimmer which set a romantic mood. A statue of a mermaid was laid in a net in the corner to make it look like she was lounging in a hammock. I looked up at Omega and saw him nervously fiddling with his shirt sleeves.

"This is a nice restaurant. I like the atmosphere. It's fun and different." I smiled at him, trying to start a conversation. He nodded and visibly relaxed a little.

"It is different, isn't it? I like that it's unique." He smiled back and I nodded.

"Me too, originals are better than copies." I said and looked up at the fishing nets then back down at his face.

"You look amazing, by the way. It's just…wow." He said and trailed off studying my outfit.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "My friend helped me." I said and he nodded.

"Well, they did a great job." An awkward silence followed as we ran out of things to say.

"So… what do you like to do? Besides run errands for that director guy." I asked.

"I like to play basketball. Been playing since I was a kid. Me and a couple of my buddies get together every other weekend to shoot some hoops down at the Y." He answered and I nodded.

"Sounds like fun, I've never really played any sports besides _Wii Sports_. I've acted ever since I could remember. I attended a performing arts school so I never got to participate in any school activities like clubs and sports teams. If I had a guess I probably would've played soccer and been a cheerleader." I said.

"That's kind of sad that you missed out on the whole high school thing but I'm glad you pursued your dream. Otherwise we wouldn't have met." He smiled and took my hand from across the table. "I played basketball, football, and was on the track team in high school." He said and my eyes widened.

"Didn't that ever get to be a little much?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Keeping my grades up was pretty tough when I had to go to all of those practices but I managed." He shrugged. At that time a waiter walked up to our table.

"Hello, my name is Anthony and I will be serving you today. Is there anything that I can get you? Perhaps a beverage to get started on?" He said and I glanced down at my menu.

"I'll have a cherry coke, please." I said and he jotted it down and looked at Omega.

"Do you have Arnold Palmers?" He asked. The waiter nodded. "Then I'll take that." He said and the waiter walked off to get us our drinks.

"Arnold Palmer?" I asked and he smirked.

"He was a famous golfer who drank lemonade with iced tea mixed together. They named the drink after him." He explained and I nodded.

"Oh, so like a Shirley Temple?"

"Yeah, kind of like that."

"We should probably decide on what we want to eat." I suggested and looked down at my menu. He did the same and we remained quiet for a few minutes while we decided.

"I'm thinking the salmon. What about you?" I asked and he put his menu down.

"I was thinking the Tilapia." He said and closed his menu. I closed mine also and grabbed his, laying them one on top of the other and setting them on the side of the table. The waiter came back with our drinks and we told him our order. Omega and I continued to converse while we ate. He was amazing. Sweet, caring, funny, charismatic, I liked him a lot.

He walked me to my door after driving me home. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone like diamonds in a sea of black.

"I had a really great time." I said and smiled.

"Me too," He said and smiled down at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight," I said as he walked down the stairs back to his car.

"Goodnight," He replied over his shoulder with a smile. I opened the door to see a sleeping Iggy, Fang, and Max. Iggy was snoring on the love seat. Fang and Max were a whole 'nother story. Max's head was lulled to the side and resting on Fang's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her and her knees were tucked up so that she was snuggled into his side. I smirked. I grabbed some blankets and laid one over Iggy who snored loudly and one over Fang and Max before walking back into my bedroom to change and go to bed.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so this is the chapter before the *cue dun dun dun* drama chapter. What do you guys think is gonna happen? Hmm? Tell me in a review! To HAILMARY: Good point but the only problem is for Max to be emancipated it would have to be with parental consent and Anne needs Max to live with her in order to get that check in the mail every month for supporting a foster kid. I think it's next chapter that tells us why Max stays with Anne instead of trying to run away or be relocated to another foster home. To Duskingdawn: I don't know…is he? We'll just have to find out. Yes, I will definitely add humor here and there. Do you live in Europe somewhere? You spelled humor like "humour" and that's how they spell it. Just wondering. :) To knowlnat: OMIGOD! I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH! Sadly, I'm trying not o put any songs in this fanfic. I might mention it but it won't be like the lyrics and stuff. To add a new story on here you have to go on your account and hit "Publish" then click on "Rules & Guidelines" after reading those and accepting to their terms you click on "Publish" again only this time hit "New Story" and it should tell you what to do from there. :)Thank you all for continuing to follow this story. I hope you are enjoying it! If you aren't already become a treasure by clicking the button to Follow/Favorite me. Some good songs to listen to are:**

**Christina Grimmie's entire "With Love" album.**

**Miss Jackson ft. Lolo by Panic! At the Disco**

**This Is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco**

**Applause by Lady Gaga **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This is probably the last chapter that I will be posting for a while. I'm heading on an end-of-summer road-trip this week , early Saturday morning. And school starts on the third. Poop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Max POV

I lifted my head slowly. My eyes were still glued shut from sleep. My head seemed to weigh a ton. _What time is it?_ I wondered. I forced my eyes to open and immediately regretted it. What I assumed to be a pillow I was hugging was actually Fang. His head was tilted back and his steady breaths told me he was asleep. Without meaning to, a yell of pure astonishment escaped my throat, startling Fang and Iggy who were also in the living room with me. Fang's head snapped up and the arm that was around me tightened. Iggy popped up from the love seat.

"Who? Where?" Fang said and whipped his head from side to side; still not fully awake. His gaze landed on my horrified look and he studied our situation. His arm flew from around me and he jumped to the side a little bit. With an awkward hand rubbing the back of his neck he looked down, the tiniest of blushes tinting his cheeks. My face was most likely bright red. I looked over at Iggy to see him trying not to smirk at us. I glared.

"What's going on?" Maya asked tiredly, walking down the hall.

"Max flipped her shit when she saw that she was snuggling with the Fangster in her sleep." Iggy explained and stretched. I scowled at him and then rolled my eyes. Fang still hadn't looked up at me. I looked over at Maya.

"Were you the one who put the blanket over us?" I asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded. She, like Iggy, tried to hide her smile.

"You two looked so cute and comfortable together. I didn't want to disturb that." She was practically glowing. Fang looked up now but only to glare at Maya. I looked at the clock.

"Shit! I have to go." It was two in the morning and Anne didn't even know I had gone out. I hopped off of the couch and ran to the door. Looking around I realized I didn't have my skateboard.

"What's the matter?" Maya asked and walked up behind me.

"Anne doesn't know that I'm out and when she finds me gone she'll give me enough chores to last me through the end of the month and she'll probably try and slap me around." I froze, realizing what I just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that she hits me. I mean she does sometimes but not like abuse and-" I stopped when I saw all three of their faces.

"Max, why didn't you tell us? She should never hit you." Maya said and took my hand.

"She doesn't hit me often…and when she does it's always weak and short. I was going to tell you. If you're going to be living there for a while I would want you to know everything that goes on but I didn't know how. I'm really sorry. If you don't want to switch now that's totally fine. I under-"

"Max, stop. Of course we're going to switch still but you shouldn't have to go through that. Maybe while I'm there I can figure out why she hates you so much." I snorted.

"Good luck with that. I've been trying for twelve years." I gripped the handle of the door and opened it. "I really should be going-"

"Let me drive you." Fang said and got up from his seat.

"No, that's fine I can just walk." I said and tried to push down the thought of Fang and me cuddling.

"Max. You really think I'm going to let you walk all the way home by yourself at two in the morning? That's funny." Fang said and slipped his shoes on then grabbed his key. "Let's go." He said and walked past me through the door. Maya and Iggy stifled their laughter and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and followed Fang out the door and to his car.

* * *

"Is it true?" Fang said as we drove. "What you said about Anne hitting you?" He glanced over at me and then back at the road. I looked down at the floor of the car.

"Yes," I answered quietly. "But I was serious about telling you guys. I would never send Maya to a household that might be dangerous without warning her. I swear." I added and looked up at Fang. He stayed quiet for a bit before answering.

"I know," He reached over the console and took my hand in his. Despite my slight embarrassment and shock I let him hold my hand. "You shouldn't have to go through that ever. Why haven't you contacted the police?" He asked and I gripped his hand tighter.

"Why would I? So they can take me away from all of my friends because every once in a while Anne slaps me? So I can get rid of the one good thing I have in my life? I don't think so." I answered and looked out the window. Anne's house was just down the street. Huh, _Anne's _house. I didn't even have a home I considered a home. Fang squeezed my hand for me to look at him.

"Hey, I understand. But you should know that you're one of the good things in everybody else's lives too." He said and I smiled weakly, tears building in my eyes. He stopped the car in front of the house but I hesitated to get out. "I know you're scared, Max but there's nothing to be scared about." Fang assured me. I turned to look at him. He showed genuine concern and it was too much for me to handle. I crushed him in a hug over the console. He was startled at first but his arms came around me and squeezed. I let the tears stream down my face as I buried my face in his shoulder. "Shh, it's alright, Max. I'm not going let anyone leave you ever again. No one is going to hurt you." Fang murmured in my ear comfortingly as he stroked my hair and rocked me slightly; trying to get me to stop crying. The tears eventually slowed to a stop and I sniffled a few times before pulling back slightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. I don't normally." I said looking down, ashamed of myself.

"It's alright." Fang said almost breathless. I looked up to see his face only inches from mine. He was staring down at me in…was that wonder? I studied his beautiful face. His tan skin, his silky hair and mesmerizing eyes. His lips. He leaned forward and I met him halfway. Our mouths met with sparks and it was magical. He tasted of mint and something sweet. His lips moved to the same rhythm as mine. They were soft and fit perfectly into my own. His kiss was filled with lust and need but also with love and affection. My fingers had tangled themselves in his hair and every time I would tug he would make a delicious moaning sound. My breath was running out but the need to kiss him was urgent and I couldn't break myself away. It was wonderful and exciting and wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. I pulled away from him and looked away from his face. I couldn't bear to see the look he would give me. Hurt mixed with confusion and a little bit of anger. Our breathing was labored. "Max, what's wrong?" He asked, concern laced between his words. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I can't. I just can't. I mean, I want to but I'm still not sure if I want to. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't seem to grasp what my feelings for you are right now. I'm really sorry." With that I opened the door and ran to the front door, Fang staring at my running form. This wasn't the end of it and I knew that. Maya and I had decided that we were switching next Saturday and there was no way I could avoid him when that came. Sighing, I stepped across the threshold and into the cold structure where I usually slept, awaiting whatever wrath that would be bestowed on me.

* * *

**A/N Mwahahaha! The drama chapter! This is a turning point in the story. What did you think? Was it good? Was it crappy? Tell me in a review! I love reading them! :) To knowlnat: Yeah, go ahead and send me a few stories that you've written. It would be fun to collaborate. Sorry, I never did check out Rosario Vampire. :/ Maybe in the future. To Nudge24: No, Maya is not going to tell Omega. And yes. Max did get in trouble. ;) To Jazzeegirl: Don't worry, this is still a Mylan story too. But I'm not going to make it easy for them. To Taywoodr: Thank you! That means a lot that you think I'm doing a good job of keeping them in-character. :) To Duskingdawn: That's awesome! Australia sounds like it would be a fun place to visit. Are you a native Australian or does your family just live there? It depends on what your definition of evil is whether or not Omega is or isn't evil…does that make sense? Probably not but it will in later chapters. Thank you all so much for reviewing and following/favoriting this story and me. You make me feel good about myself and I appreciate it immensely. **

**Stay beautiful,**

**TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This is definitely the last update. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Max POV

I closed the door quietly behind me and tip toed to the staircase. So far nothing had happened and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Then she spoke.

"You asked me the other day why I hated you." She said. I turned and saw Anne standing across from the stairway. Her eyes were blank and stared at nothing. Her words were hollow. "Can't you see it? I don't hate you. I'm jealous of what you have." At that her gaze switched up to my face and intensified. "A life." She spoke the last words and walked past me and up the stairs. I stood frozen in shock. She hadn't said anything about my being late or anything of a punishment. She was jealous because I had a life? What did that mean? My feet moved on their own accord and carried me to my room. I shook my head to clear it and changed for bed.

* * *

Maya POV

Fang walked through the front door and to his room without a word. His tense posture and stiff movements told me something was wrong but he didn't want to talk about it. I glanced over at Iggy as we heard Fang's door shut and he just shrugged. I frowned but turned my head back to the TV screen and stayed silent. If he wasn't going to talk he didn't have to. He would come around.

* * *

Max POV

I sat on the branch of the tree and swung my feet. The wind was whistling throughout the park and I watched as the kids laughed and swung from the metal contraption. My branch started to shake as someone else climbed on. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I already knew.

"Why'd you call me here?" Dylan asked as he sat down next to me. "We haven't been to this place since we were kids. I remember it being a lot bigger." He smirked and I laughed. "Max, what's wrong?" He finally said. Damn. He knew me too well. Tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Why can't I see any of the good in my life, Dylan?" I asked and turned to look at him. He studied my face with his eyebrows scrunched up, confused. "Every time there is something or someone that I like I push it or them away. Why?" I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He brushed them away gently.

"Hey, stop that. You've got me, right? And Nudge and Ella." He said. I closed my eyes.

"Remember when we first met? I tried to push you away but you were persistent." I opened my eyes as he looked at the sky, remembering.

_A kid from across the room was staring at me. I looked the other way in hopes that he wouldn't come over. He did. _

_ "Hi, my name's Dylan. What's yours?" He asked and I turned my head towards him. _

_ "Max," I said shortly and looked away. _

_ "Max. Like short for Maxine?" _

_ "No. Short for Maximum." I snapped then started to walk away. He grabbed my arm. _

_ "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I like Maximum better." He said. I started to walk away again and this time he didn't follow. For the next week Dylan tried to get me to open up. He would sit by me at lunch and try to get me to play with him at recess. Finally, I gave up. _

_ "Why do you keep bothering me?" I asked one day while eating a silent lunch. "You could be making a million other friends but you choose to sit by me at lunch who won't talk to you and obviously doesn't want to hang out." He looked startled but started to explain. _

_ "I don't like the other kids. They're mean and my mom taught me that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Since you don't talk very much, you must actually follow that rule and I like that." _

Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, I remember." He said and threw an arm across my shoulders. "I also remember the day I realized what a great choice I made, sticking around you." He said and squeezed me. "You deserve good in your life Max. Why you push it away…I don't know but you should know that you deserve it." I wiped the tears from my face and wrapped Dylan in a hug which he returned.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly. He removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Any reason you're asking me this?" He said and gave me a look.

"Yes, but you'll never find out." I smirked.

"Oh, really?" His grin turned malicious and before I could move he started to tickle me.

"DYLAN! STOP! WE'RE IN A TREE! OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU. I'LL TELL YOU." I writhed away from him. His fingers froze and he waited. My expression turned serious. I explained what happened between Fang and I last night and what Anne had said when I got inside. He listened quietly and nodded.

"I see." He thought for minute. "Anne is a grown woman. She missed her chance at having a 'life' so maybe that's what she means. As for Fang…he seems like a decent guy, Max. It's obvious he's got a thing for you. You should give him a chance." I looked back at the playground.

"But what if I get hurt in the process? I don't think I could handle it." I said and looked back at Dylan.

"I don't think he'll hurt you Max. In any way. And if he does, his face will look a whole lot different when I'm done with him." He smirked and I swatted his chest.

"Thanks, Dyl. I can always count on you." I leaned my head against his shoulder and sat staring at the sun which was high in the sky.

* * *

Maya POV

"Fang?" I knocked on his door. "Fang, dinner's ready."

"I'll be out in a minute." He said from through the door and I walked away.

Iggy stood in the kitchen. He held out a plate for me and as I grabbed it he asked silently if Fang was coming. I nodded slowly but gave him a look that said he was still upset. We sat at the table and ate silently. Fang came out of his room a few minutes later and sat down beside Iggy. The air was tense and awkward. We continued to eat but uneasily.

"So…" Iggy said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You wanna talk about it Fang?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I think I'll finish this in my room." With that he got up with his plate and walked away.

"What do you think that was about?" Iggy asked when he was sure Fang couldn't hear him.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "But I think it had something to do with Max." I said and stared at Fang's closed door. We finished our dinners then went quietly to our rooms. Hopefully, Fang would be over it by the time Max and I switched in a week.

* * *

**A/N So we have a little of Fang's reaction to what happened, a confused Max, a little of best friend advice from Dylan, and a worried Maya and Iggy. Tell me what you thought in a review! I only got one bad review last chapter which is good. To HAILMARY: Omega is going to do something later and it's pretty d-bagish. Thank you for the well-wishing! That means a lot to me. :) To Duskingdawn: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And that's pretty awesome about your heritage. One question, since your parents are kind of british do you have a british accent or has living in Australia made you have an Australian accent…that always confused me. :/ To That Fat Guy: Um, interesting pen name….anyway, I'm sorry I made you sick but if that kind of stuff makes you sick, why are you reading a fanfiction that has "Romance" as one of the genres? I don't mean to be rude, just wondering. And what did you mean by "**Just let there be peace for once...**"? Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate each and every one of your opinions!**

**Don't do drugs,**

**TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm baaacckkk! Hello, my peoples! Here is another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. School started last week and I had a family road trip the week before, I've been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot…kind of.**

* * *

Max POV

"Okay, I think we have everything down, but let's go over it one more time." Maya suggested and I nodded. We had decided to train each other one last time before we switched. It was Thursday afternoon and she and I were sitting in the cabin by ourselves. Dylan had to practice for his game tomorrow, Iggy didn't want to come, and Fang…well, yeah.

"My name is Maya Batchelder, I'm eighteen years old and I'm starring in the new movie _Taken_ about a girl who is kidnapped and has to find her way back home after escaping. I'm dating Omar Rinsky aka Omega but am trying to keep it from the paparazzi." That part bugged me a little because I knew Dylan liked her but I let it slide. "My favorite color is purple, I like pop/rock music, I love my mom and my best friends Iggy and Fang," I tensed on his name but continued. "and I love flowers, babies, and all that shit." I finished. Maya rolled her eyes.

"No cursing in public, remember? It's bad for the image." This time _I _rolled _my _eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now you."

"My name is Maximum Walker. I'm seventeen years old. My foster mother's name is Anne Walker and she absolutely despises me. I work at her Diner _Zippy's_ and it's not that bad when I make good tips. My best friend is Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Nudge and Ella are also friends of mine. I hate school but still get good grades and want to go to college to better my education. My favorite color is aquamarine blue, I like punk/rock music, I'm always getting into trouble, and sarcasm is my second language." She bowed slightly as if she was meeting the queen.

"Good job," I said and fiddled with my hands, unsure of what to do now.

"While we have some time, do you think we could talk?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that after Fang dropped you off the other night he seemed really upset. He's only come out of his room to eat and pee for the last week. What happened? He refuses to tell me or Iggy." I tensed and rubbed my hands along my thighs. I knew she was going to ask that. Why didn't I just make up an excuse? Sighing I explained the situation to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to hurt him but every time I think of him or see him my heart starts racing, my palms get sweaty, and I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I like him or not and I hate it, leaving him in the dark because _I'm _still in the dark about it. I've only ever dated one guy. And it was Dylan! In, like, the eighth grade. Ugh. I'm so helpless." I ran a hand down my face in frustration. Maya put a hand on my shoulder which I'd learned she had a habit of doing when she was comforting people, during our training sessions.

"It's okay, Max. I realize that you're confused and scared. Just listen to what your heart is telling you and you'll know." I lifted my face out of my hands and thought.

"Listen to my heart, got it."

"So…you really dated Dylan in eighth grade?" She asked and smirked. I laughed.

"Yeah, it was only because our friends forced us to and it wasn't even dating. We held hands while walking down the halls and that was it. We still laugh about that." I smiled at the thought.

"Okay, well, let's go." Maya said and got up from the couch, heading to the door. I got up and ran to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked and got into the passenger seat of her car.

"To get you a car." She stated.

"Are you kidding me? You were serious?" I asked, astonished.

"Duh, I am not riding that death contraption to school." She stated and we were off.

* * *

"Oh, my God. Thank you so much, Maya." I hugged her and slid into the driver's side of my new, black, Nissan Maxima.

"No problem," She smiled and shrugged. "I still can't believe you picked the Maxima over the GT-R." She said.

"One, this one was way less expensive, and two, the GT-R is too small. Nudge and Ella are gonna want rides." I said and rubbed the smooth leather of my steering wheel.

"Here's the keys." She threw them to me and I snatched them out of the air. "The registration is in your name along with the insurance but I've already paid for everything." She smiled at me. I jumped out of the driver's seat and smashed her with a hug.

"Thank you, so much Maya. I've never had a friend who's been so nice to me." She squeezed back.

"You're very welcome." She said and I let go.

"I'm gonna head over to Dylan's and show him my car." I said and she nodded.

"I've got to head back home. Hope you enjoy your new car while you have it because on Saturday, it's mine." I nodded and started the engine.

* * *

I honked the horn when I stopped in front of Dylan's house. I opened the driver side door and stood to look across the top of my car. Dylan's head came into view as he looked out his bedroom window. When he saw that I had a car his head disappeared and he came rushing out the front door.

"Dude, no way." He said when he was standing next to the passenger door.

"Way," I replied and shut it off.

He opened the passenger door and looked at the interior. When he tried to sit in it I stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're all sweaty." I wrinkled my nose as he glared. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I tried to squirm out of his arms. "Ew! No! Dylan, put me down!" I was laughing as he squeezed me tighter with his sweaty body.

"There, now you smell weird. We're even." He set me down.

"You suck," I said.

"You swallow," he retorted.

"Whatever, wanna go for a ride?" He nodded and we both got in.

* * *

Maya POV

I grabbed Fang's dinner plate and walked to his bedroom. I knocked on his door.

"Fang? I brought you some dinner." He still didn't answer. "Fang?" I opened the door and walked in slowly. Fang was strewn across the bed with a book laid on his stomach. His breaths were slow and even. He was asleep. I smiled slightly and set the plate down on his desk. Glancing one more time back I closed the door on my way out.

"He's asleep." I told Iggy as I sat down in my seat to eat.

"Did Max tell you what happened between them?" Iggy asked and took a bite of his pork chop.

"Yeah," I started to explain to Iggy. "They were talking while driving to Max's house and when they arrived Fang said something that really comforted Max and she hugged him. When she looked up something kind of sparked and before you know it they're kissing. Max said that it was incredible and wonderful but she couldn't handle doing it. She's still confused on her emotions for him and she didn't want to lead him on when she was unsure so she pulled away and wouldn't look at him, muttered something about her being sorry and ran inside her house."

"That's why Fang's been acting so depressed. He thinks she flat out rejected him." Iggy said and sighed. "He'll feel better when she realizes that she likes him." Iggy sounded confident as he took another bite of pork chop. I nodded and continued to eat my own dinner.

* * *

**A/N So? How was it? I know it was short and kind of rushed but I wanted to get the part of Max explaining to Maya what happened in there. Two more chapters until the switch. Excited? To Nudge24: You'll just have to see. To KnowInat: No. Other people can see these reviews. If you click on the number of reviews for this story at the top right corner of the page you can read all of my reviews so if you wanted to send me a chapter you would have to PM me. To Duskingdawn: I will call your accent Dawnish. Haha, I'm glad you liked my sign off. I think I'm going to do a different one every chapter. :) To Serenaisbestezrq387: Maybe…and you're welcome. Drugs are never the answer. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! Have a great school year, my lovelies!**

**Just say no,**

**TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Max's final day as Max Walker. I made it super long for you guys and with lots of Dylan! Next chapter is Maya's last day and then the switch!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot…kinda sorta.**

* * *

Max POV

The buzzing of my alarm woke me. I slammed my hand down and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Sunlight streamed through my curtains. I hopped out of bed and walked to my dresser grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. The warm water cascaded over me and helped me to think. Today was going to be my last day as Maximum Walker for a while. I finished my shower and changed into a black off-the-shoulder top along with jeans and some combat boots. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and started to walk to my skateboard. _Wait. I don't need that anymore_. I smiled at the thought and headed straight for the door.

While driving to school a thought occurred to me. Anne hadn't made me do something before leaving for school like she normally did. I hadn't even seen her this morning. _That's odd. She's always up before me._ I shrugged it off and continued the drive to Hell.

* * *

Nudge and Ella's faces were of pure amazement as I pulled into the school parking lot. Ella's mouth hung open and her eyes widened as she admired my car. Nudge had a similar expression on her own face. Dylan just stood beside them and laughed. I got out of the driver's side and smirked. Their gazes went from the car to me and back to the car.

"H-How….what did you…huh?" Ella said as she stared at me, one eyebrow cocked in question and her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Omigod, Max. How did you get a car? I mean it's awesome and everything but seriously, there's no way you could afford one with that crappy pay you make at the diner. Please, don't tell me you robbed a bank! OMIGOD! MY BEST FRIEND IS A CRIMINAL! The police are probably looking for you already! You need to change your look completely and go on the run. I can help you with the look portion of it but from then on you're on your own. Just remember to-" Dylan clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you," I said to Dylan and gave Ella and Nudge the explanation that Maya and I had come up with. "I didn't rob a bank. I've been saving up my tips and a little of my paychecks since I started working at the diner to buy a car. I finally made enough to get a used one but a friend of mine loaned me the rest of the money to buy a new one." I said.

"Your friend must be _rich._ Do they have a brother? Because I could use a little money." Ella smirked and winked at me. I laughed. We headed inside the torture chamber to endure the rest of the day.

* * *

"How's the _Maximum pain in the ass_ doing today?" Lissa smirked as she stood behind me at our lunch table. I turned in my seat to look at her.

"I don't know. How is she?" I said and heard a few snickers from my friends. Lissa's eyes narrowed and she turned on her heel to stalk of to her own table.

Dylan scooted closer to me and leaned his lips to my ear. "Excited to get away from that for a few months?" I nodded slightly at him with eyes that said I couldn't wait and he laughed quietly. Ella and Nudge gave us a weird look but turned back to their lunches, continuing in their conversation.

* * *

After the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day I stuck around and stood in the hallway with Dylan. I got another waitress to cover my shift at the diner because I had promised to come to Dylan's big game today. It was going to be the last one that I would get to see so I knew he would appreciate my coming. Everyone else headed home to change into their spirit gear but I stayed with Dylan because he had promised to help me pack before the game. It was only around 2:45 and the game wasn't until 5:30 so we had enough time to pack my things and still make it back in time. I parked my car along the curb in front of my house and got out signaling for Dylan to wait.

Creeping up to the front door I slid my key slowly into the lock and turned. I quietly opened the door and poked my head in to look around. It was silent. There was absolutely no sign of Anne. I turned around and waved for Dylan to hurry up to the house. He jumped from the passenger side and, with his back hunched over, quickly made his way to the door. We crept inside, me slowly closing and locking the door behind me, and over to the stairs. I went first and balanced on my toes to make myself lighter. Dylan stepped in my own footsteps since I knew which floorboards creaked. I skipped the top step (It creaked loudly) and inched my way down the hallway. I heard the sound of rushing water coming from Anne's room and relaxed slightly. The water would drown us out more. When we got halfway down the hall the water stopped. I froze and Dylan bumped into me. I whipped around and held a finger to my lips as he struggled to stay balanced and quiet at the same time. Footsteps came from Anne's bedroom and I pushed Dylan into the doorway next to us, which just so happened to be the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Just as the door clicked shut Anne came out of her room with a robe on, her hair still dripping wet. She scowled at me and started to walk past. I acted nonchalant and stepped aside to let her pass. Her sneer was full of disgust as she walked past me and down the stairs. When I was sure she was downstairs I let out a breath. Opening the door back up for Dylan we tip-toed silently to my bedroom and closed the door behind us. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes while resting my head back against the wood.

"Why again do I have to sneak in here every time I come over?" Dylan asked quietly and I looked over at him, sitting on my bed.

"Because, Anne doesn't allow me to have guests over and since you're a guy she'd think we were dating and I don't want to go down _that _road with her." I grabbed a black duffle bag from behind my dresser and tossed it to Dylan. He caught it as I walked to my desk and started to pack up.

An hour later we had finished. I had packed a small set of night clothes and spare t-shirts, sweat pants and jeans (just in case) along with my laptop, drawing pad and pencils, and a few personal possessions that I had to look at every now and then. Dylan and I lay back on my bed. He held me in his arms and I tucked my head beneath his chin so that I was snuggled into him. Most would look at it as an intimate gesture but it was just us. We had always been best friends. This position was us relaxing together. It had always been this way and _would _always be this way. I snuggled deeper into Dylan as this realization hit me. Dylan played with the ends of my hair.

"Is something wrong?" Dylan asked and I shook my head.

"No. It's just…I'm gonna miss you when Maya and I switch." I said and looked up at his face.

"It's alright, Maxie. I'll always be here for you. What's with the sudden mood change, anyway? Are you on your period? Because earlier you were cussing out the desk in Spanish because you couldn't find one of your drawing pencils." He laughed lightly. I smacked him on his chest.

"Shut up. You know I'm not. You know my schedule." Now the day you realize that your best friend, _who's a guy_, knows your period schedule is the day you realize that you are extremely close to each other. Maybe a little too close. I shuddered at the thought and turned to lay on my back, Dylan's right arm still under me. He stayed on his side and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Maxie. Don't forget me." He said and kissed my cheek before sitting up.

"Love you too, Dyldo." I smirked as he scowled at my nickname for him. It was nearly 4:10.

"I gotta head back to the school. We have a before-game practice at 4:30." He said and stood from the bed. I thought for a second while sitting up. I looked over to my balcony and saw a branch from the tree next to my window just next to the railing. It looked sturdy enough to hold Dylan. I opened my balcony doors and gestured for Dylan to follow me. I pointed to the branch and he nodded in understanding before slipping over my railing and slithering his way down the tree to my car. I shut my doors and started to head downstairs to follow. I walked right out the door with Anne in the kitchen and she said nothing. This was starting to weird me out. I shook my head to clear it and jogged to the driver side of my car.

* * *

Dylan had to go into the locker room to change before practice so I took the liberty of parking and heading towards the football field. I sat in the bleachers and read my book that I had brought while waiting for the game to start. A few minutes later the football team came out of the locker room. They huddled for a group meeting and then proceeded to practice. At about halfway through practice a ball flew into the stands next to me. I looked up from my reading to see Dylan and another guy laughing their heads off. I scowled and grabbed the football from the seats. They continued to laugh and I took the opportunity while they were distracted. Just as Dylan looked up from his doubled over position the ball hit him square in the face. His hand immediately came up to his tender nose and he glared up at me. The guy next to him stared in shock at my ability to throw so accurately. I raised my hand to Dylan with the back of it facing him, all fingers curled down except for my middle one. He rolled his eyes at me before rubbing his nose one more time and jogging off to rejoin practice.

* * *

The sound of the numbers being changed on the scoreboard had the crowd in a frenzy. People were yelling encouragement from every angle of the bleachers. The noise of the stadium was deafening. I looked at the scoreboard to see that we were tied: HOME: 32 VISITOR: 32

It was in the final seconds of the clock. The numbers on the buzzard were frozen as the teams huddled and decided their game plans. The teams broke apart and got into position. Dylan took his place as our team's quarter back. He yelled something that was indecipherable from the roar of the crowd and the clock started. The field was a swarm of blue and white (home) and green and black (visitor) bees. Dylan took a few hopping like steps back and threw. The ball spiraled to another player waiting across the field. It landed securely in the boy's hands and he was off. Man, that guy was fast. His form was a blue and white streak on the field as he jetted towards the in-zone. The clock was ticking down. 5…4…3…2..TOUCHDOWN! The guy crossed the line into the in-zone with the other team hot on his heels. I jumped from my seat with my hands in the air just as the buzzard to end the game sounded. I cheered with the rest of the crowd and clapped for Dylan. He turned towards the bleachers and searched the sea for my face. When he found it he smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back and saw about every other girl in my vicinity do the same, thinking he was looking at them. I rolled my eyes and saw Dylan down on the field chuckling.

* * *

"We won! We won! Oh, we won!" I sang as I rode on Dylan's back towards the exit of the school. We were trailed by a few of his teammates who I'd caught sneaking a peak at my ass when I turned around a few minutes earlier. The crowd from the stadium was leaving through the big fence exits in packs. I had waited for Dylan to come out of the boys' locker room in the hallway and I'd managed to avoid the crowds. He spun around when we came out the front doors with me still on his back. I smiled and laughed. He stopped spinning and set me down before turning to face me. I wrapped him in a hug and he did the same towards me. He lifted me off of the ground and squeezed me tighter before setting my feet back on the ground but he didn't let go.

"Don't make out in front of us, please." One of his teammates said from across the sidewalk, smirking. I whipped to face him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Ew!" I exclaimed and shuddered at the thought.

"Dude!" Dylan said at the same time and gave the guy a look. "Max is my best friend. Practically my sister." He explained at the guy's puzzled look.

"Oh," the guy looked flustered. "Sorry, I just assumed that-"

"Well, you assumed wrong." I snapped with my hands on my hips standing in front of Dylan.

"Max, don't scare the guy." Dylan chastised. I glared one last time before turning back to Dylan.

"I have to go, anyway." I said and gave Dylan one last squeeze. "See ya," I gave Dylan a pointed look and he nodded almost sadly before letting me go. He headed towards his own car, which we'd left at school from earlier. I slipped behind the wheel of my car and started the short trek back to Anne's house.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Stupid? Tell me in a review! I forgot to tell you guys, while I was on my trip, we went to this bookstore and while I was helping my sister find a book to read I saw a book named "**_**Trading Faces" **_**in her section. It was awesome. It had the same kind of plot line as my story I think. I skimmed the blurb but didn't really read it. To Duskingdawn: Haha, thanks. And that's great! One shots are fun because they are like longer chapters except they contain the entire story. To Serenaisbestezrq387: Sorry, I've had some homework to do over the last few days along with soccer practice sooo…yeah. To TheGirlWhoScaredYou: Yeah, it was just a filler. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) To SpookyRemotes: Yeah, he knows that she likes him but he thinks she's starting to change her mind. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and continue to read this fanfic!**

**The weirder it is, the more original,**

**TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm really soryy. I wanted to update this last week but I didn't get the chance. I hope you enjoy Maya's last day as a famous person. Next chapter is the beginning of the switch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Maya POV

I rose sleepily from my bed. The morning sun was shining through my billowing curtains. I stretched before getting out of bed and heading into my bathroom to take a shower. I changed into sweats and a tank top before heading out to the kitchen to grab myself breakfast. The sound of the living room TV had me walking towards it, cereal in hand. Fang sat on the couch watching some show on MTV. Iggy was nowhere in sight.

"Fang?" I asked with a mouth full of cereal, almost in shock. This was the first time he'd come out of his room all week. He turned and nodded to me before returning his gaze to the TV. I slowly made my way to sit next to him on the couch. Like if I approached him too fast I might trigger a bomb or something. "Are you okay now?" I asked and I could see his face tense a little before relaxing.

"I'm fine," he answered shortly and I knew that was the end of the discussion.

The door opened a couple minutes later and Iggy walked in with a stack of mail in his hands. He shuffled through the stack and picked out a few for himself before setting the rest in the kitchen.

"Hey, Igs." I said and he looked my way.

"Good morning, Maya." He answered and came to sit on the couch with us. The silence was kind of awkward as Iggy and I sat and tried to gauge Fang's feelings. His face was as impassive as it always was and his gaze stayed locked on the TV. I finally gave up and went to throw my bowl into the sink. I slipped down the hallway and into my bedroom to get ready for the day. Omega was taking me on a final date before Max and I switched. He didn't know that the date was going to be our last for a while but I did and wanted to look nice. I rummaged through my closet and found the perfect outfit. It was a pink, flowered, spaghetti strap, bustier, crop top, a light blue, A-line skirt, nude pumps, a white blazer, a set of light gold, white, and pink bangles and a diamond bow ring. I kept my makeup simple. Pinkish gloss coated my lips while my eyes wore a faint barely noticeable mauve color. My hair was parted way on the left. The curls I had had in yesterday were messy and gave the style texture and a tousled look. I guess it could be qualified as sexy. I stepped out of my room and walked to the living room to rejoin Iggy and Fang. They both turned their heads to look at me and I swear their jaws dropped.

"Maya, you look hot." Iggy said and nodded his approval. I smiled and thanked him.

"Omega's a lucky guy." Fang said and smirked. I smiled wider at him, not because of the compliment, but his smirk told me that he was feeling better and that overjoyed me. I checked the clock. It was around 1:00 so Omega would be here any minute to pick me up. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Omega leaning against the doorframe. He smiled as the door opened.

"Wow," he said as I stepped out of my apartment to join him. "You look stunning." He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We started down the stairs. He walked beside me. His hand slipped into mine and he squeezed. We crossed the street to take a walk in the park across from my complex. I swung our hands slightly between us and enjoyed the sun in the sky and the birds in the trees. Children's laughter completed the scene and made it feel like a part of a movie. Omega and I chatted quietly amongst ourselves as we walked along the trail.

* * *

Around 3:00 we decided to stop and eat. A small café on the corner of the street had an outdoor seating area so we decided to eat there. Omega pulled my chair out for me before going to seat himself.

"So, how is the food here? I've never eaten here before." Omega asked.

"It's pretty good but don't order any soup. It's terrible here." I made a face. He nodded then looked down at his menu. "I was wondering…why is your nickname 'Omega'?" He smiled.

"When I was in high school, I was famous for always taking the last shot and ending the game. Whether it be football or baseball or basketball it was always me who took the final shot or scored the final touchdown or scored the last homerun. My basketball coach started to call me Omega because it's a synonym for end and then everyone else did too. The name kind of stuck." He finished.

"Oh, that makes sense." I nodded and smiled. "I like it."

"I'm glad that you do." He smiled back just as the waiter came to take our orders.

* * *

"I had a great time." I smiled up at Omega as we stood in front of my door after our date. He smiled back.

"I did too." His eyes gazed into my own and he started to lean down. I braced myself for his lips to come down on my own. When they did a warm feeling surged through me. He was a great kisser. Sparks didn't explode like I expected but his kiss was still enjoyable. Safe and warm. I grinned as I pulled away.

"Thank you," I said quietly and opened my door to go inside. I closed the door gently behind me and made my way down to my room. I kicked my heels off and lay on my bed. Omega was so sweet and gentle and I felt bad for being slightly disappointed with his kiss. _Maybe it's because our relationship hasn't deepened yet._ I thought and decided that that was probably it. I sat up and waltzed over to Iggy's room. I knocked and opened the door when I heard someone say "Come in,". Iggy was playing his Xbox. "Iggy," I said and he glanced over at me for a second to show he was listening before his gaze went back to his game. "Be ready to go to my mom's house by 6:00." I said and he nodded. I closed his door and walked down the hall to Fang's door. I knocked and then opened it to see Fang relaxing on his bed. I walked into the room and sat on its edge. He opened one eye to look at me. "Just wanted to tell you to be ready by 6:00 to go to my mom's house." He nodded but I was hesitant to get up. He quirked his eyebrow at me. I bit my lip. "Fang, can we talk?" I finally gave in. I needed to make sure that he was alright. He sat up on his bed.

"What is it, Maya?" he asked quietly, knowing what I was going to say.

"I want to hear your side of the story." I said and he sighed.

"There isn't much to say." He shrugged. "Max and I kissed. I enjoyed it thoroughly and she didn't. She doesn't want to be with me in that way. Simple as that." He looked dejected.

"That's not true, Fang." I said and he looked up at me.

"It's not?"

"No, it isn't and we both know it. Max never said she didn't want to be with you in that way. She told me the story herself and it's obvious that she's confused and scared, Fang. Confused because she doesn't know what the feelings she has for you are and scared because…well, that I don't know but I'm sure she has good reasons. Don't make it seem like she flat out said she didn't want to be with you because that's not true. Just give her time." I said and smiled slightly at him. His gaze was looking somewhere else. Vacant. He thought for a second longer before nodding slowly.

"I guess you're right." He said. I snorted.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." I smirked and he shook his head at me. "Fang, is it alright if I ask you one more thing?" He nodded. "Well…what did it feel like? Kissing Max." He leant back on his hands and stared at the ceiling, thinking. A small hint of a smile made its way to his lips but it quickly vanished.

"It was like kissing an electric socket. The energy buzzing through my body and pouring into my bloodstream but it was too addicting to stop. _Everything_ in me was buzzing with electricity. Everywhere her hands touched me was warm. Her taste was like chocolate mixed with something completely indescribable and completely different but it tasted so good together. Her fingers tangled in my hair tickled and her body fit perfectly into mine. I've never felt anything like it before." His eyes shone at the thought. I smiled slightly at his reminiscing. "Why'd you ask?" he said and I looked at him.

"No reason," I lied and stood from his bed. I walked out of the room and thought back to Omega's kiss. What was wrong with it? I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

* * *

Our car pulled up in front of my mom's house. It was a one story, tan, two bedroom house with a one car garage. We got out of the car and walked up to my mom's door. I opened it without knocking and called out. "MOM! We're here!" She walked out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Glad you could make it," She walked over and hugged each of us. "I like the outfit, Maya. It's very cute." She said as she studied me.

"Thanks, I had a date earlier." I explained. She smiled and nodded leading us to the dining room. We each took our seats and she told us that dinner would be ready in a moment. The rest of the evening was filled with small talk, laughs, and moans of pleasure as we ate our Mexican food. I was going to miss this when Max and I switched tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Maya's outfit is on my profile. I got a lot of reviews last chapter about how Max and Dylan's interactions were too couple-like. Don't worry people, Max will not date Dylan. I felt like if I had a friend as close as Dylan is to Max and we wouldn't see each other for a while, I would want my last day with them to be fun and it would be hard for me to not want to be near them the whole time. Sorry, if they seemed too much like a couple. To IfOnlyMyDreamGuy: Sorry, no Dax. But there will be Mylan. And thank you! That means a lot to me. :) To purple Peyton: That's amazing. Thank you so much for sticking with me for all this time and continuing to read my stories. To Duskingdawn: Haha, we'll have to see about that. And I really don't know. They just kind of come to me. I'm glad you enjoy them. To desperatelyobvious: Yes. Yes, it will be. To SpookyRemotes: Sorry, buddy you're a little late to ask me to make the chapter long. But I can try. And what did you mean "And it sounded a lot better." Just wondering. I didn't understand, but your thought process made me laugh. Thank you all for sticking with this story and to any of you who have read my other stories along with this one, what do you think? Is it just as good? Better? Do you guys prefer it when I prewrite the stories or do you like it better when I just post as I go along? **

"**When someone tells you that you can't do something, go out and do it to see if you suck." – Rob Dyrdek**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N The switch! Sorry, it's not any longer than a regular chapter but it's a good chapter for leading up to the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Max POV

I woke up extremely early the next morning. My clock read 3:00am. I slipped out of bed and changed into sweats and a tank top. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I grabbed my duffle and walked lightly to my balcony doors. I slipped through the strap of my bag and climbed over the railing. After slithering down the tree next to my window, I ran down the sidewalk. A block away there was a black car idling on the side of the road. I walked up to it and Maya got out, a similar black duffle bag hung at her hip. She smiled at me. I pulled a slip of paper from my pocket and handed it to her.

"This has everything you need to know on it. My locker number and combination in case you forget, both PE and regular, ask Dylan if you lose this page, opening and closing times for the diner, class schedule, room number, and teacher names, and anything else that you might need. Once again, ask Dylan if you lose this page. He knows everything." I stuck my hand in my pocket again and grabbed a ring with two keys on it. I handed that to Maya also. "These are the keys to the back entrance of the diner and my personal locker that I keep my stuff in while working. Don't lose them." She nodded and slipped the stuff into her pockets.

"Everything you'll need to be me is on my desk at home. The booklet shows my schedule, the keys to my car and house are in the ignition," She gestured to the idling vehicle on the side of the road, "and if you need any other information, ask Fang or Iggy." I nodded. A last minute thought popped into my head.

"We need to switch phones," I said and Maya quirked an eyebrow at me. "We have different numbers, if someone who doesn't know we're switching calls us and the other one answers it will be harder to pass on the information." I said. She nodded in understanding and we switched phones. "Good luck," I said and hugged Maya. She looked startled but hugged me back.

"You too," And with that we were off.

* * *

I slipped silently into Maya's apartment, careful to not wake anyone. I slunk down the hall and into her room before falling onto the bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Maya POV

Luckily, I had to train for my movie so my muscles helped me a lot when climbing the tree up to Max's balcony. I opened and closed the doors quietly so Anne wouldn't hear it. I set my duffle bag down next to the bed and studied the room. The walls were gray and dull. The mattress that was my new bed sat on the floor with an alarm clock sitting next to it. Across from the bed was a dresser and next to that was a small desk. It was definitely smaller than my room back at the apartment but it felt cozy. I sat on the bed and took Max's items out of my pocket and studied them. I then set them down on the ground next to the bed and lay back to get some more rest. I had a long day ahead of me.

* * *

The blare of an infuriating beeping woke me from my slumber. My eyes slowly opened. They felt glued shut. I wiped the gunk out of my eyes and sat up. I searched for the infernal contraption making that god-awful noise and found it sitting next to me. I slammed a hand on the alarm clock and the beeping stopped. It was only 6:00am. Did people really get up this early? I groaned and got off of the bed. I grabbed some clothes to wear and walked to the hall. I had to open a few doors before finding the bathroom. There were so many rooms for only two people. I dried and changed after my shower and started to go downstairs. At the bottom of the steps was a woman with blonde, shoulder length hair. She was only around 5'3" so I towered over her at 5'10". Her glare told me that this was probably Anne. I slipped past her and into the kitchen, not knowing what to say. I opened the fridge and grabbed some milk and rummaged through the cabinets looking for cereal. Anne studied me through the doorway with a look of bemusement. I glanced over and quirked an eyebrow trying to act like I didn't know why she was looking at me that way. I poured myself some cereal and ate while at the counter.

"Something's different about you…" Anne finally spoke. I turned and looked surprised.

"Really? What is it?" She opened her mouth to talk then closed it again. She shook her head and fixed her scowl on me.

"Never mind, just get these done today." She held out a page for me and I took it. She stalked up the stairs and to her room. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and looked down at the paper. It was a list of chores. It was filled. There was no way I could go to work, do these, _and _finish Max's homework. I sighed and dumped the rest of my cereal in the sink before grabbing Max's car keys and heading out the door.

* * *

Max POV

The smell of cooking bacon wafted into Maya's room and woke me. I bolted upright and ran out of the room to the kitchen. Iggy stood over the stove. He turned as he heard my footsteps and chuckled at my watering mouth.

"Hey, Max." He said. I drifted over to look over his shoulder and saw the beautiful brown strips frying on the pan.

"Hey, Iggy." I said but wasn't really paying attention. He took the finished bacon out of the pan and put it on a plate next to the stove. I reached to grab a piece but his hand slapped mine away. I glared at him as he laughed.

"No bacon for Max until the eggs are finished." He said and I pouted but left the kitchen.

I slumped on the couch and switched the TV on. I snuck a look at the clock and my eyes widened. It was nearly 11:00am. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept past 9:00. I shook my head to clear it and looked back at the TV. It was in the middle of _GuyCode_ when I felt the couch sink to my left a little. I looked over to see Fang. He turned his head to look at me and gave me a small reassuring smile, telling me that he wasn't upset anymore or mad at me. I smiled slightly back and tried to hide the blush that rose to my cheeks as I remembered our last visit together. I turned my attention back to the TV and laughed at the comedians.

"Breakfast," Iggy sang from the kitchen. I raced to the kitchen and grabbed the plate closest to me, shoving bacon into my mouth. It was crispy and delicious. I moaned in pleasure and Iggy chortled.

"This is the first piece of bacon I've had since I was in the ninth grade." I snapped at him. "No laughing. I've been deprived." I said around another piece of bacon. His mouth dropped open.

"Ninth grade?" he asked and I nodded.

"Anne never cooks me breakfast so I'd only get like pancakes and bacon and stuff when I would spend the nights at friend's houses. In ninth grade she decided that I was too happy and took away that privilege." I shrugged and walked towards the couch to finish my breakfast. This was going to be a fun experience.

* * *

Maya POV

The diner I had met Max at came into view over the hill and I drove up to the back entrance. After parking and getting out of my car I slipped my key into the lock and entered the restaurant. In the back it was a series of hallways. One led to the kitchen, I could tell from the banging of pots and pans, another led to the dining area, and the last led to a room with a wall of lockers that held employee stuff. I found Max's locker and opened it to find her uniform. I changed and skated out to the dining area. It wasn't particularly busy but it wasn't as empty as it was when I was here. A family stood ready to be seated at the door. I skated over and recited the lines that Max and I had rehearsed so tediously over the last few weeks.

"Hello, welcome to Zippy's, where all service, smiles, and satisfaction comes quick." I smiled at the family and led them to a booth, setting their menus down. "I'll be back in just a moment to take your order." _This isn't so hard. _I thought. Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N So how was it? Next chapter will go more in-depth. So I didn't get any responses back on my question last chapter but here goes. If any of you have read any of my other stories can you please tell me how this one compares and if you prefer me to prewrite my stories or if they turn out better when I just post as I go? I would really appreciate your opinions. To IfOnlyMyDreamGuy: Aw, thank you. That means a lot to me. :) To Nudge24: Haha, thank you. It's one of my favorite quotes. And yes, the rest of the Flock will be in there at some point. Nudge and Ella more so than Angel and Gazzy who won't show up until **_**much **_**later. And thanks again for the nickname story compliment. I wanted it to actually make sense and sound realistic rather than just throwing on a story that sounded like a jumbled mess. Thank you all for reviewing and please take the time to answer my question if you meet the criteria! Nothing would warm my cockles more. ;) **

**Don't stray too far from the pack otherwise you'll end up lost,**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Yay! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters. They are the sole property of James Patterson.**

* * *

Maya POV

I served the family their order and continued to clean and watch for any other customers. A little while after the traveling family left, the restaurant started to boom. Groups of seniors gathered by the door. I sped to seat them and take their orders. A few were pretty rude towards me but most were nice. I skated from the kitchen with new tickets back to the tables to serve the prepared food and then over again. Words started to jumble in my head along with numbers and the chatter of weathered voices that rose ever so steadily. I messed up orders and spilled things and nothing was going in my favor. I whipped around with a tray full of food in my hands only to slip on a drink that I had spilled earlier and neglected to clean up. My skates flew out from under me and I went tumbling, the food flying through the air and covering me and the entire space behind the counter. I sat up and picked a piece of egg out of my hair. The other waitress, a woman in her early fifties with red-dyed, pixie-cut hair, and a cheerful demeanor came over to help me. I gladly took her hand and pulled myself up, feeling dejected.

"What's gotten into you, Max?" She asked with true concern. "You're acting like this is your first time working." I sighed and snuck a glance at the woman's name tag to refresh my memory on who she was.

"I don't know, Diane. One moment I'm feeling fine and confident and the next I can't tell right from left. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." I smoothly lied about that last part but that doesn't matter.

"Oh, you'll get the hang of it again. You're probably just having an off day." She said and patted my shoulder. "Now I'll take care of those orders you spilled while you go on and take yourself to the back and clean yourself up." She smiled and winked at me as I gave her a weak nod and headed to the back employee lounge.

A few minutes later, after I picked the egg out of my hair and wiped most of the gunk off of my uniform, I pulled out my phone and called Max.

(_Max, _Maya)

_ "Hello?" _A mouth full of food answered my phone.

"Max?" I asked and she swallowed before replying.

_"Speaking,"_

"Max! I'm bombing! Anne suspected me of being different this morning and now I'm messing up everything at work, too! I don't know what to do. Maybe this whole switch was a mistake. Maybe-"

_"Maya, do you hear yourself? You're a professional _actress_ and you think you can't pull off being a normal seventeen year old girl? Just think of it like a role. I'm the one who needs to be worrying. I don't do this for a living. You got this. Don't sweat it." _Max's words calmed my nerves. Suddenly, I felt confident.

"You're right. I can totally do this. Okay, it's just a part…it's just a part. Thank you, Max." I said.

_"No problem, good luck." _And with that she hung up. I put the phone away and made my way out of the doors to the dining area. I was ready to play the biggest part of my career: Max.

* * *

Max POV

I hung up from the phone call with Maya and shoved the rest of my breakfast in my mouth. I hopped up from the couch, threw my dish in the sink, and walked to Maya's room to check out everything she had set up on the desk for me. A small red planner sat on the desk. I planted myself on the spinning chair in front of it and started to study its pages. They read:

_Sat.  
2:30 Head to set of The Late Night Show with Ben Milweed  
4:00 Interview  
Sun.  
Free day. Never schedule anything for Sundays.  
Mon. _

Wait a second. "_2:30 Head to set of The Late Night Show with Ben Milweed."_ I checked the clock and saw that it was 1:30. I jumped from my seat and ran towards Maya's closet. What would Maya wear? I grabbed some basic black skinny jeans with a blue flowing top and gray boots. I slipped one boot on and hopped out the door on the other foot trying to slip on the other boot. Just as I was about to hop to the front door my foot slipped and I fell face-first behind the couch with half of my other boot on. I heard the burst of laughter that came from the other side of the couch and quickly shot my head up from behind the loveseat. Fang and Iggy clutched their stomachs as they laughed at my expense. I glared from my spot on my knees, behind the couch. My hair fell down into my face and I blew it away. Standing from my position, I slid my foot fully into the boot, grabbed my keys, and stomped out the door, Iggy and Fang still cackling in my wake.

* * *

The studio was huge. A ton of adobe colored buildings that stood, at minimum, three stories high, loomed above me. I pulled up to the security gate and stopped in front of the window. The man that stood in the booth was stocky. He had chestnut hair and bright green eyes. He was very attractive if I do say so myself. He kept staring at whatever it was he was doing a moment longer then turned his attention to me.

"Maya Batchelder?" I nodded. "Identification?" I rummaged through Maya's huge purse in search of her wallet. The man stood waiting as I got frustrated with the damn thing. With a grunt I finally flipped the bag over and dumped its contents out onto the passenger seat. Her wallet came pouring from the bag and I snatched it up. Pulling out her driver's license, I smiled cheekily at the man and handed it to him before dropping the fake smile and slumping grumpily back into my seat. He smirked. "Bad day?" I shrugged.

"Not too bad. Just tired. And sick of this goddamn Mary Poppins bag that seems to make everything disappear." I gestured to the now empty bag sitting on top of a pile of Maya's crap on the passenger seat. He chuckled.

"I see," he handed the license back to me and leaned out of his window slightly. "You seem like you know how to have fun. What about you and me catching a movie sometime?" I opened my mouth to retort something and immediately closed it, stopping my reflex. I took a deep breath and turned to the guard.

"That's a very nice offer…." I waited for his name.

"Sam," He answered.

"Sam," I continued, "But I'm in a happy relationship right now." I smiled sweetly at him as I think Maya would and he sighed.

"Of course you are. That's okay. If you're ever in need of a good time...call me." He handed me a card through the window while smirking and opened the gate for me to drive through. I gave him one last smile before driving through the gate. A look of disgust at his cockiness made its way to my face as soon as the booth was out of sight. I threw the card over my shoulder and pulled over next to the building with the big _Late Night Show_ logo. This was going to be quite an interview.

* * *

**A/N So how was it? Did you like the start to the switch? Was it good or stupid or terrible? Tell me in a review. I didn't get many for last chapter. To WritersUnite717: Thank you! And you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Guest: I'm glad you liked both of my other stories and this one. This one is actually prewritten so while you are reading chapter 15 I've already finished chapter 21. So is this one better or worse than my other stories? Thank you all for following and I hope to keep seeing your pen names and others as you all review. :)**

**Don't wander too far from the pack or you'll get lost, **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for the late update. My internet was being stupid.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

I stepped out of my car and walked to the door. As I stepped through I was met with a bombardment of people. Men and women wearing headsets and running up and down halls, people pushing carts and heavy equipment, there wasn't an empty space available to walk. A lady wearing a wireless headset walked up to me. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail. She was only around 5'6" so I still stood a good 4 inches above her. She practically had to yell up at me so I could hear her above the din of the hallways.

"Maya Batchelder?!" She asked. I nodded and she grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me along with her and down the hallways. We turned right and then left and stopped in front of a door that said "_Ben Milweed". _She knocked and then opened the door. Ben sat at a desk looking anxious. Once he saw me his muscles seemed to relax.

"Maya! Where have you been? I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show!" He stood from behind his desk and walked around to hug me. I flinched at his touch but quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around him also. He pulled away slightly. "Are you alright? You flinched." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little chill." I smiled and he smiled and nodded back. He stood at around 6' with a broad frame.

"Oh, well we are very excited to have you on the show." He smiled again. "Your new movie is sure to be a big hit!" With that he let me go and walked back to his desk. The lady grabbed my arm again and led me from the room and down the hall to a door marked _Guest #2_. Humph, number _2_ I see. The woman must have seen my look of agitation and she smirked.

"That just means you'll be going on second." I blushed a little and smiled shyly.

"Thank you," She nodded and opened the door for me. Once I stepped in I was greeted by a lady in her mid-thirties. She wore a bright dress and heels and pretty makeup.

"This is Donna. She's going to do your hair, makeup, and clothes for the interview. See you out there." The lady with the headset left. Immediately I was shoved into a seat and tortured. After being pricked, prodded, poked, and every other verb that starts with a p, she let me stand. She walked over to a rack of clothing and rummaged through its contents before picking out a black dress with strappy heels. My eyes widened as she smiled almost evilly at me. She pushed me into a dressing room with the clothing and waited for me to change. When I stepped out she seated me again and started on my hair. The entire process was agonizing. When she was done she allowed me to look at myself in a full-length mirror. I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. She wore a form fitting, black, halter dress, with an almost zigzag patterning along the front. A small slit in the bust of the dress allowed for a little cleavage to show. My makeup was done with an expert hand, able to be dramatic but not drastic. The smoky eye was subtle and was paired with a thin line of eyeliner and a small coating of mascara along with clear glossed lips. My hair was styled in a half-up do, the upper half twisted and pinned and the lower half curled. I smiled at Donna and she nodded her approval.

"You're on in thirty minutes." She stated and walked out of the room. I walked around the room for a bit before sitting down and fiddling nervously with my hands. I chewed on my bottom lip giving my mouth something to do. Obviously, I was being interviewed about Maya's new movie and stuff. I had only seen it once. She showed it to me during one of our training sessions and honestly it was really good. I quite enjoyed it but I was still nervous. What if I didn't know what Maya would say and messed up her entire career? I was so psyching myself out. _I'll be fine._ I told myself and stood from my seat. A knock sounded from my door and a man opened it.

"You're on in five, Ms. Batchelder. Follow me." I walked towards the door and followed him through the now almost empty halls to the back of the stage. He had me stand behind a door and told me to walk out when it opened. I could hear Ben from the other side of the wall.

"Let's give a big hand to Vin Diesel and his new movie _Riddick _in theaters now!" the crowd cheered and I almost squealed. Vin Diesel was on the other side of this door? I LOVE HIM! _Fast & Furious_ all the way! I restrained myself from running through the door and out onto the stage to hug him. The cheers died down a little and Ben spoke again and made the knot in my stomach drop even further. "Maya Batchelder set to hit our stage next right after this." Music started to play and the crowd clapped. Ben came around a wall and stood in front of me. "Nervous?" he gestured to my hands.

"A little," I admitted and he smiled.

"Don't be, just be yourself and they'll love you." If only he knew how hard that statement was.

"And we're back in 5…4…3…2…" Ben ran back to his seat and sat just in time for the camera to start rolling.

"And we're back. Please welcome the star of the new movie _Taken…_Maya Batchelder!" The crowd roared and the door in front of me slid up. I plastered a smile to my face and walked out, waving like I'd seen other stars do on talk shows. I sat in the plush seat next to Ben and crossed my legs. The cheers quieted and after a few whistles died down Ben started the interview.

"Maya! You look fantastic. How are you?" Ben asked enthusiastically. I smiled at him.

"I'm doing great, and yourself?" He answered with an _I'm good._

"This new movie you have coming out, _Taken_, can you tell us what it's about?" I nodded.

"_Taken _is about a sixteen year old girl who gets kidnapped by two men hired by someone to hold her for ransom. After escaping from her captors she has to make her way back to civilization for help all while avoiding getting caught." He nodded.

"It sounds like it would be a good movie. Did you have to go through any training for it?"

"Yes, actually. I had to go through about two months of training with a hand-to-hand combat instructor, a knife fighting instructor, and a running coach. I also had to learn how to climb trees which is always fun." I smiled.

"Sounds like there is quite a bit of action in this movie. Did you have any rituals before filming an action scene to get yourself pumped up?"

"Yeah, before every fight scene I would listen to a power song like _Eye of the Tiger, _or _Another one Bites the Dust_ to get psyched up. I remember this one time while on set I was listening to _Eye of the Tiger_ and practicing my combat moves in my trailer. Right as I started a round house kick my co-worker Danny Wilkens walked into my trailer and before I could stop my kick I clipped him in the temple and knocked him out." I said and pretended to laugh at the thought even though it wasn't my own memory. It was Maya's. She'd shared it with me during training. "I flipped out and called an ambulance. Turns out I only gave him a minor concussion but he made fun of me for worrying so much. The rest of the staff got a hold of the incident and started to call me _Monster Maya_. It was not fun." I smiled as the crowd laughed a little and Ben waited.

"That sounds like fun to me. Why don't we take a look at a scene from Maya's new movie _Taken?" _Ben turned to the camera as a screen dropped down behind me and the scene started.

_Maya was breathing hard. She clung to the branch of a tree with her arms and legs wrapped around it. The camera angled downward in the direction of where she was looking. Two men ran out into the small opening in the forest, both breathing heavy. The more muscular of the two turned quickly and punched a tree trunk, causing Maya to flinch and cling tighter to her hiding spot. Her breathing had silenced itself._

_ "Dammit!" the man who had punched the tree said. _

_ "What are we going to do now? Without the girl we don't get paid and we'll probably end up in jail." The tall lanky man stated rather obviously._

_ "You think I don't know that?!" the other man snapped. His voice was much deeper in tone. "That's why we need to find the little bitch before anyone else and make her spill her guts. Literally." The two men walked forward through the brush. As soon as they were out of earshot Maya let out a huge breath. Her face the picture of fear. She let go of her branch, eyes filling with tears. She sat up and let her back slump against the trunk as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, sobbing in terror. Her breaths were labored and completely realistic._

The scene ended and the crowd cheered. I smiled from my seat and out at the people.

"_Taken, _everyone! We'll be right back with a performance by _Panic! At the Disco_!" Ben shouted over the loud noise and I stood from my seat and waved at the crowd as the stage band played the show out for commercial.

"And we're clear!" A man from behind the camera said. I kept the smile on my face but dropped my waving hand. The crowd seemed to move around a little. Ben came from around his desk and hugged me.

"Thank you for being on the show. You were great." I smiled and nodded as he looked down at me and made his way back behind the music stage, most likely to greet _Panic! At the Disco. _I squealed at the thought. I was in the same building as _Panic! At the Disco._ I discretely followed Ben and peeked around the corner of the curtain. Standing there tuning there instruments were Brendan Urie, Spencer Smith, and Dallon Weekes. I tried to hide my excitement and walked up to them.

"Hi, you're Panic! At the Disco. I'm a huge fan." I said as I walked up to them. They smiled and nodded at me.

"We're fans of yours too." Spencer said.

"Thank you, do you mind if I take a quick picture with you guys?" I asked and they shook their heads indicating that it was alright. I snapped a picture and uttered a thank you and goodbye. I stopped at the dressing room where I'd changed and grabbed Maya's clothes from where they had been left in the changing room. A note on the mirror from Donna read:

_Dear Maya,_

_ Go ahead and keep the outfit. Think of it as _The Late Night Show's _gift to you._

I tore the note from the mirror and walked out of the building and to Maya's car. I think things went extremely well for my first day as a famous person.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Max's first day as Maya. Tell me what you thought in a review. To xXWingedmenaceXx: Haha, thank you. That means a lot to me. And yeah someone who reviewed suggested an anime show for me to watch but the only one I've watched and liked is Sergeant Frog. Maybe we could collaborate on a story sometime. That might be fun. :) To HailMary: Oops, didn't realize I had used it. I come up with them off the top of my head and I guess it was still in there. And actually, no. I have not read a fanfic where Max immediately rejects Sam. But that doesn't matter thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I appreciate it. :) I added the Sam part just to show how Max was trying to be like Maya. It doesn't really have any aspect of importance. And why did you have me look up **_**Just For Laughs **_**on Google? To TheGirlWhoScaredYou: I write them fast? Really? I thought I was pretty slow. Thank you all for the reviews. I loved them so much. It means a lot to me that all of you care enough about my writing to take the time to help me better it. This is a long quote but I love it a lot. **

"**It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs, who comes short again and again, because there is no effort without error and shortcoming; but who does actually strive to do the deeds; who knows great enthusiasms, the great devotions; who spends himself in a worthy cause; who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement, and who at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly," -Theodore Roosevelt**

**~ TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Here's a chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Maya POV

I walked through the front door of Max's house and trudged up the stairs. My whole body ached from standing all day and I probably smelled like rotten eggs but I couldn't care less. After closing Max's door behind me I stumbled to the bed and fell down face first onto it. The soft cushion of the comforter greeted me and I groaned as the muscles of my back relaxed and the pain increased. It felt amazing. I turned my body around and kicked off my sneakers, laying back on Max's bed. The rest of the day had been spent trying to learn how to write orders on a ticket in a language the cook, Lenny, would understand and devising a system for remembering who ordered what at which table. How did Max do this all the time? It had only been a day and I was already pooped. I stood from the bed and walked over to Max's dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and a tank top.

After changing I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen where on the table I saw a sheet of paper labeled _CHORES FOR MAX _sitting there. I groaned and snatched up the sheet, scanning it with my eyes.

_Mop the kitchen floor  
Dust the house  
Clean the bathrooms  
Scrub the windows  
Do the dishes  
Vacuum the carpets  
Alphabetize the books on the bookshelf  
Mow the lawn  
Take out the trash  
Clean up the entry way  
DON'T BOTHER ME_

The list was pretty basic except for the whole alphabetizing the books and the "DON'T BOTHER ME" thing but still, it was a lot to do in one night _AND _finish homework. I decided to start with the books. Now, where were they? I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was a bookshelf next to the TV. I sat down in front of it and started to search for every book who's author's last name started with an A. I was halfway through with the entire shelf when Anne walked into the room. She glanced at the bookshelf and smirked.

"I meant by title." With that she turned on her heel and sashayed out of the room. I glared in her wake, ready to throttle somebody and then restarted. It took me another half hour but when I finally finished, I admired my work. I stood and my muscles moaned in protest, stiff from sitting on the floor for so long. I took another look at the list and made my way to the garage to find the lawn mower.

It took three hard yanks but the engine caught and I could start to mow the lawn. The metal contraption was heavy and smelly but I surged forward slowly. Calculating the size of the lawn and how fast I was going it would probably take me forever to actually finish and it was almost dark out. I strained my muscles to push harder and get the job done faster. It took me two hours but I finished with sweat glittering my forehead and my arms and legs screaming at me. I tugged the lawn mower back into the garage and got started on my next chore. This night was going to take forever.

Several hours later I stumbled through Max's bedroom door and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep overtook me immediately and I didn't even have time to move into the correct position before falling into it.

My eyes struggled to open. They seemed to be glued shut. I groaned and wiped the gunk out of them. I glanced at my clock. It was around nine-ish in the morning. I pushed myself up and out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to shower. The warm water did wonders for my tense muscles. I knew I was being a wuss about all of this. My body just wasn't used to this kind of physical labor. I mean, I had trained for my movie, sure. But I had never had to mow a lawn or get on my hands and knees to scrub a floor before. I had been acting and performing since… forever. My body wasn't used to it. I stepped out of the shower and changed into a gray sweatshirt and blue straight leg jeans. After dealing with my hair and brushing my teeth I headed downstairs to eat something.

Anne sat reading her paper at the dining room table. I ignored her presence and went to make myself a big bowl of cereal. She looked up for a second and then folded her paper in her lap, staring at me. Scrutinizing my every move.

"You took longer than usual to get those chores done yesterday." She finally spoke.

"Yeah? Sorry, I didn't realize I had a time span in which I had to finish." I said snarkily, as I think Max would. Anne sneered.

"Don't sass me. Something's going on with you. Fix it." With that she stood from the table and stalked up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and shoved another spoonful of cereal in my mouth, wondering what Max was up to.

Max POV

Sleep. It's a wonderful thing. I'd never gotten much of it before but now that I had, I never wanted to go back. Now that been said, you can imagine my irritation when someone's voice seeped through my subconscious and started to pull me from my slumber. I strained to grasp the mental relaxation once more but failed. I groaned loudly when I was fully aware of my surroundings. I sat up and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes. I turned to scowl at the person who had woken me up. I was surprised to see a smirking Fang.

"I pull you from a good dream about me?" he asked. I fake laughed in a mimicking tone.

"Oh, ha ha, so funny." I rubbed my eyes. "What is it? Why are you waking me?" I asked.

"It's almost noon. Thought you should get up." He stood up straight next to the bed now.

"What the hell? I must have been exhausted. And I still am so if you would leave me…" I didn't finish my sentence, just curled up under the covers again with my eyes closed. I squealed rather loudly when I felt a pair of arms slip under me and lift me from the bed.

"Fang! PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded. He grinned.

"Okay," With that he threw me onto the bed where I bounced off of the mattress in a high arc and landed on the floor on the other side with a thump. I sat bolt upright and glared at Fang through the hair that had accumulated in front of my face. He laughed as I stared and didn't see me stand up. When he finally noticed, I was already making my way to him. He jetted out of the bedroom door with me close at his heels.

"FANG!" He sprinted down the hallway and into the living room, laughing like a maniac. I leaped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions. He stood on the cushions at the opposite side of the room. We slowly stared each other down. Quick as a flash he zipped towards the exit of the living room but I was close and tackled him right in front of the exit. I held his wrists above his head and straddled his waist as he lay with his back to the floor. "I'm going to kill you now. Any last words?" I asked.

"Yeah," He flipped us over so that I was the one on bottom. "How are you going to kill a person who's pinning you down?" I scowled and pushed against his arms trying to break free but it was no use. He was too strong. He grinned down at me and I rolled my eyes. Then it hit me. Men and their pride.

"You're right," I said and Fang looked startled for a second.

"I am?" he asked bemused.

"Yes, you're too strong for me. I can't kill you. You're much too big." I said as if I was giving up. His eyebrow raised.

"Okay?" He said and his grip on me loosened a little, which was all I needed. I pushed against his grip, alarming him and managed to flip us over again.

"Who's pinning who now?" I smirked down at him. He chuckled and pulled my arms down until our faces were only inches apart. His eyes gazed into my own and my breathing picked up.

"You're beautiful, Maximum, did you know that?" He asked quietly and his breath touched my cheeks, sending color flooding towards them. His words spoke about more than my looks. I could tell by the way he said it and looked at me. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my own and it sent goose bumps up and down my body. I realized we were slowly moving towards each other but I didn't pull away. I didn't want to. The thought startled me but I knew it was true. My eyes started to close and then…

The front door banged open and Iggy waltzed into the room carrying some grocery bags with him. I leaped off of Fang and stood awkwardly to the side as Fang slowly found his feet. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to look everywhere but at Fang while he stared agitatedly at Iggy. Iggy stood at the front door accessing the situation, a small smirk finding its way to his face.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt." He said and his voice shook slightly with his held back laughs.

"You didn't interrupt anything." I said quickly and shrunk back slightly. "Fang and I were just getting ready to make lunch." I stated and gave Fang a look for him to follow me into the kitchen. He slightly nodded and Iggy stood back at the door, shaking his head and smiling.

**A/N So what did you guys think? I gave you some slight fax and some of the evil Anne. How was it? Let us answer some of my reviews. To Anime210: I have heard of Ouran Host Club and tried to watch it but it felt like porn in a children's show so I just stopped. A couple of my friends are obsessed with the Kingdom Hearts video Game but I've never really gotten into them that much. Thank you for the suggestions, though! :) To IfOnlyMyDreamGuy: I haven't gotten their new album yet but I want it soooo bad. :( Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I see we have a fan of Dylan. That makes me happy. I wanted to make him likable. To Duskingdawn: Thank you for reviewing once again! I love to read them. And of course I've seen the Iron Man movies! Gotta love Robert Downey Jr. I haven't seen the third one, though and it bums me out. Nice joke. I'm pretty good at coming up with jokes on the spot but a lot of them aren't appropriate so I just keep them to myself and laugh silently in my head. By myself. 'Cause I'm a loner like that. Haha, just kidding. I have three sisters. Trust me, I know what the epitome of annoying is and it isn't half as bad as a little brother and I'm one of the middle children which is worse. To HailMary: Oops, I looked up what you said and the first thing that popped up was a Wikipedia thing for Just For Laughs. I listened to the song. It was okay. No offence to Donald Glover but he's a sucky rapper to me. I love him on Community and as a stand-up comedian (Weirdo all the way!) But his rapping just isn't good to me. I'd rather you not watch me because that's rather terrifying so if you could….Thank you all for the reviews and for following this story! If you don't know who this is you need to. Look up grav3yardgirl on YouTube. I love her so much. :)**

**Peace isn't just a tea brand, it's a way of life,**

**TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N You are all going to hate me so much….;)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot... kinda.**

* * *

Max POV

I walked to the counter and turned to look at Fang. He stood staring at me waiting for me to say something. The only problem was that I couldn't think of anything to say. I had _wanted _to kiss him. Just like the first time. My body sort of gravitated toward him by itself. Did that mean that I liked him? Or did that mean that I was going insane because I couldn't control my body anymore? As I pondered this thought I hadn't noticed Fang moving closer to me. He had boxed me into the corner of the counters with his arms. He looked down at me now through his bangs.

"I know how you're feeling, Maximum." The way he said my full name sent shivers down my back.

"You do?" I said, my voice slightly unsteady.

"You don't know why your body moves on its own accord toward me. You're confused on why your heart starts beating so fast that you're sure everyone can hear it when you're around me. You don't know why everything else in the world melted around you when we kissed." He had moved his face a little closer with each sentence and now his forehead leaned against mine. His words were true. All of those things had and still did happen. "I know, because the same thing happens to me when I'm around you." His words were breathy but melodic at the same time. I found my eyes closing part way as the lower half of his face started to swoop down towards mine. His lips were just in front of mine when a loud knock at the door made me jump. Fang's head whipped around to look behind us agitatedly. In his moment of confusion I slipped from his box and went to answer the door.

A man who stood at around 6' with blondish brown hair, silvery blue eyes, and a smile on his face stared back at me. He wore a navy blue V-neck with black jeans, converse, and a gray scarf. I wasn't a fan of the whole guys-in-scarfs thing but he managed to pull it off.

"Hey," He went for a kiss but I quickly turned my head so that he missed my lips. He pulled back from my cheek with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm catching a slight cold and I don't want to give it to you." I said and smiled weakly. I had put two and two together and came up with the notion that this was Omega, Maya's boyfriend.

"Oh, well, can I come in?" He smiled and I stepped aside for him to enter.

After closing the door behind him I turned to see Fang standing stiffly in the kitchen doorway eyeing Omega. I knew he had seen the whole almost kiss thing. Omega seemed oblivious. He turned to look at me with affection in his eyes.

"Sorry, to drop in on you like this. I just wanted to see if you could maybe go out with me today. But since you're sick I could stay here and take care of you…" He trailed off. Halfway through his sentence he had wrapped his arms loosely around my waist holding me to him from the waist down.

"No!" I said quickly which seemed to startle him. "I mean, it's just a small cold and I think some fresh air will do me some good. Just let me go get ready." I said and walked quickly past the kitchen doorway where Fang still stood, watching me avoid his eyes, and to Maya's bedroom.

In the closet I found a black bustier crop top, a high waisted, ivory skirt with vintage chandelier designs printed on it, and some sheer, lace, cream heels with bows lining the top. I slipped on the outfit and went to her bathroom to add a little makeup and fix my hair. I stuck with a basic pink lip, and bronzy eye shadow. A messy fishtail braid added dimension to my hair. I checked the outfit in Maya's full length mirror and deemed it acceptable before walking out of the door.

Omega leaned against the back of the couch waiting for me. Fang stood across the hall leaning on the wall staring at Omega with a protective intensity. The situation looked awkward as I approached.

"Hey, I'm ready to go." I said and Omega looked over at me. His gaze skimmed my body and he gulped.

"You look incredible." He stated and I blushed, looking down at the ground and then stopping myself. _Stop it, Max. You're Maya not Max. Maya is confident. _I looked up and smiled at Omega, twirling in a circle for him.

"Thank you, I try." He slipped his arm around my waist. I glanced quickly back and saw Fang staring angrily at Omega's hand on my midriff. I turned quickly back around and led Omega out the door with me.

* * *

"So what did you want to do?" I asked him as we drove along the road in his car. He shrugged but kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could go to a movie, or something." A movie. A dark theater where there would be little interaction and no mushy gushy moments.

"A movie sounds great." I stated and smiled at him.

* * *

The theater was crowded but no one seemed to recognize me as Maya. I sighed in relief. Checking out the huge billboard thing with the movies on it, I saw a few that looked good. I turned to tell Omega this when I heard it. Across the room.

"Isn't that Maya Batchelder?" Aw, shit. It was then that the murmurs began and the flashes started to go off. Omega gripped my hand tighter in an effort to comfort me but it did nothing. It was extremely hot out today so I hadn't bothered to grab a coat before we left which gave me nothing to cover my face with.

"Maya! Over here!" I heard one person say. A crowd of people had circled us. Some were parents with kids who wanted to see who everyone was fussing about, others were teenagers who had seen some of Maya's movies, and mixed in with the bunch were a few paparazzi. How were they here? Did they know I was going to be here even when I didn't?

"Maya! Who is that with you? Is that a boyfriend of yours?" I ducked slightly trying to hide myself from there bombardment of questions and pictures. Omega led me through the crowd and towards the door of the theater. We burst out onto the sidewalk and he pulled me along to the side of the theater doors. Ripping his scarf from around his neck he handed it to me.

"Here, wrap this around your head and look down." I did as he said and he stood slightly in front of the doors so that I was covered more fully as people streamed through them. The loud din of voices sounded over the traffic of the street and I turned more towards the wall in attempt to efface myself from their eyes. The crowd moved on after a few seconds and Omega and I slipped through the doors of the theater, buying our tickets, and getting our popcorn before they could follow.

We sat in the back row of the theater. Omega turned in his seat to look at me. No one in the theater had recognized me luckily and didn't pay much attention as we had passed.

"Does that happen normally?" Omega asked quietly so that no one else would hear.

"No. I try to keep my life super private. That's why the paparazzi doesn't know where I live and there are never any sightings of me plastered all over the media. I'm extra careful when it comes to that stuff. I guess I'm just not myself today." _Ain't _that _the truth. _

"I see. Well, it was only a one-time thing and I don't even think they got any good pictures of us." Omega tried to cheer me up. I smiled at his attempt.

* * *

Maya POV

The day had been agonizingly slow. I slumped against the wall behind my new bed with my laptop balanced on my knees. I had just finished doing all of Max's homework and chores for the day and was searching the web. My main screen pulled up as I clicked on the internet. I stared at the headline on _Yahoo!_

_Maya Batchelder Spotted with new Bo._

"The star of the new and upcoming movie _Taken _was sighted at the Loews Theater in downtown Millwood today with a new boyfriend. She didn't answer any of the questions thrown at her about the new bo, but it was plain that they weren't just friends. Unless friends hold hands while going to see a movie with each other. Who is this new man in the young star's life? Will the relationship go far? This has been Miranda Sanders reporting for _Starz News_." I finished reading the article posted and closed the window. A picture of Max and Omega looking away from the cameras had been posted above the article and I slammed the lid of my laptop down, grabbing at my phone. Max was so dead.

* * *

**A/N Hate me? It's alright. It will still be awhile before everything falls into place. Please review telling me how mad you are at me. Just try to keep the death threats to a minimum. To Overrunner: Hate me even more now, don't you? Hehehe… To IfOnlyMyDreamGuy: Haha, that's great! I'm really glad that someone likes Dylan so much. :) Have any of you read "The House of Hades" yet? What did you think of the ending? I thought it was slightly anti-climactic but the full extent of the book was awesome. And OMIGOD, NICO. I love him so much. Have any of you gotten "Allegiant", yet? I was planning on getting it tonight but I'm not sure. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this fanfiction! Please review!**

"**Live fast & leave a good looking corpse." ~ Wise words from my English Teacher,**

**TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


End file.
